Orfanato
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Eu tive uma vida boa e comum até os meus seis anos. Por que raios mataram minha família? Por que eu tive que ser entregue a um orfanato de freiras? Por que tem que ser o mesmo orfanato onde está Uchicha Sasuke?
1. Estrelas não voltam

Estou correndo.

Corro com todas as minhas forças e não é o bastante, culpa de ser tão nova e ter pernas tão pequenas, afinal, que garotinha de 6 anos vai apostar uma corrida em igualdade com um adulto?

Com certeza não sou eu.

Por que estou correndo?

Estou fugindo para me salvar, salvar a minha vida. E isso é preciso por causa desse maluco que machucou minha família e está vindo atrás de mim. Sem dúvidas é o pior aniversário da minha vida. E por quê?

Estávamos todos em casa. Eu, papai, mamãe, tios, tias, primos. Minha festa de aniversário. Aí do nada entra um maluco lá dentro com uma arma e atira em todo mundo, menos em mim. Todos desmaiados, todos caídos. E eu corro.

Por que eu consegui me salvar? Por que minha mãe me escondeu e mandou que eu corresse. Eu sempre fui uma boa menina, então obedeci. Ela me mandou correr, e aqui estou eu, correndo.

Corro com todas as minhas forças e não é o bastante. Ele está me alcançando. Fico pensando em por que ele não usou a arma em mim, talvez tenha estragado. Talvez não. Só sei que eu não tenho forças para correr o suficiente. Estou chorando.

Não me lembro da última vez em que chorei tanto, mas eu não consigo parar, e estou com medo, muito medo.

Ele está me alcançando.

Correndo, me choco em alguma coisa que não vi quando olhei para traz. Vejo na minha frente um homem de blusa azul e calças azuis mais escuras, com um chapéu engraçado. Reconheci as roupas do homem da televisão.

- Moço! - eu disse puxando a blusa dele - Moço, me ajuda! O moço mau quer me pegar!

- O quê? Do quê está falando menina?

- O moço mau! Você é um moço bom, eu conheço da TV, me ajuda!

- Me desculpe menininha, não estou entendendo você.

O moço mau apareceu virando a esquina. No escura da noite ele não deveria ter percebido as roupas do policial, por isso veio em minha direção.

- É ele! O moço mau! Não deixa ele me pegar!

Me escondi atrás das pernas do moço bom, e ele finalmente entendeu do que se tratava.

- Esse homem, está te perseguindo?

- Ai, até que enfim. Pega ele moço bom!

- Se esconda garotinha.

O moço bom correu na direção do moço mau e eles começaram a brigar. O moço mau não usava mais a arma, mas o moço bom tinha uma, e depois de um tempo brigando o moço bom prendeu o moço mau.

- Pronto garotinha! - gritou o moço bom - Pode sair! Ele não tem como te fazer mal!

Eu saí se traz da lata de lixo aonde tinha me escondido.

- Venha aqui. Venha, pode vir!

Eu me aproximei, com medo.

- Olhe para o rosto dele. Reconhece?

- O quê você perguntou moço?

- Sabe quem é?

Olhei para o rosto do moço mau.

- Não. Nunca vi. Há! Bem feito! O moço bom pegou você!

O policiou pegou um walkie-talkie e conversou com um moço do outro lado.

- Tenho um problema aqui. Prendi um meliante, e tem uma garotinha que estava fugindo dele. Preciso de ajuda aqui.

Depois de um tempo apareceu um carro com um moço dentro. O carro tinha umas luzes bonitas em cima e um porta-malas tão grande que cabia uma pessoa dentro. E foi isso que ele fez. Colocou o moço mau preso no porta-malas.

- Entra no carro mocinha. Vou ajudar você.

Agora estou assentada no banco de traz do carro tentando me lembrar de onde fica minha casa. Acho que estamos andando de carro há muito tempo.

- Moço! Aquela loja foi onde mamãe comprou meu presente de aniversário! - eu disse apontando para uma loja de roupas infantis. - Agora eu sei onde fica minha casa!

Ensino o caminho para ele e finalmente eu reconheço minha casa.

- Chegamos! Mamãe, papai!

Desço do carro correndo, e entro em casa. Mas algo está errado aqui.

Estão todos caídos, cheios de sangue. O que aconteceu?

- MOÇO BOOOOOOOOM!

O moço acabou de entrar na minha casa.

Ele chama o outro moço bom.

Eles estão conversando, mas eu não quero saber o que é. Todo mundo aqui está... morto?

- Moço bom, o que está acontecendo?

Ele ajoelhou na minha frente.

- Qual é o seu nome menininha?

- Ha-Haruno Sakura. - estou soluçando com o choro.

- Muito bem Sakura. Me diga, por favor, o que aconteceu antes de você sair da casa.

Agora estou conversando com o moço bom. Digo tudo pra ele, como me pediu.

- ...e aí eu esbarrei em você. Mo-moço bom, eles vão ficar bem não vão?

- Sakura, você é uma menininha muito linda, muito. E além de linda, vai ter que ser forte.

Ele agora me pega no colo e me leva até a janela da sala.

- Olhe lá para fora, para o céu. O que você vê?

- Muitas estrelinhas. Mamãe sempre me diz que quando uma pessoa boa morre, elas viram estrelinhas e vão para o céu, e todas essas estrelinhas são pessoas boas.

- Sua mamãe está certa, Sakura-chan. Agora, conte quantas pessoas tem aqui na sala Sakura, as que estão deitadas.

Conto.

- Vi-vinte e cinco.

- Sakura-chan. Sabe aquelas estrelinhas do céu? Então. Vinte e cinco delas...

- NÃO! - apesar de berrar, as estrelas não vão voltar.


	2. Sakura chega no orfanato

**Sakura's POV**

O moço bom foi em direção ao outro, está falando com ele.

- Só sobrou a menininha. Se chama Sakura. O que vamos fazer com ela?

- Levamos para um orfanato. É o melhor. Ela vai ser bem cuidada, vai estudar e vai ter amigos que a ajudarão a esquecer tudo isso.

- Esquecer ninguém consegue. Mas ela vai superar. - agora ele virou para falar comigo. - Sakura, você vai ter que ir para uma casa nova. Lá vai fazer amiguinhos novos, vão ter pessoas boas para cuidar de você. Tudo bem?

Eu não sei o que dizer. Pessoas boas? Amigos novos? Quero minha família! Quero meus amigos!

- Nãaaaaaaaaao!

- Me ajude a levá-la.

- Não! Eu não quero! Me solta!

Eles estão me colocando dentro do carro e eu não sei para onde estão me levando.

Estamos no carro há muito tempo, e eles pararam na frente de uma casa muito bonita. É grande, com um jardim na frente. Eu não sei mais nada sobre a casa. Está muito escuro.

- Faça um favor. Volte na casa dela e veja se consegue arrumar uma mochila com as coisas da garotinha, e traga para cá. Vou entrar com ela.

- OK.

Ele me carregou até o portão. e apertou uma campainha. Algum tempo se passa. Vejo uma mulher baixinha e gorducha vir correndo até o portão. Ela usa um vestido preto com uma gola branca, e uma tiara branca com um tipo de véu preto na cabeça.

- O que foi, o que houve Policial Higurashi?

- Esta menininha vai ter que morar aqui.

- Oh meu Deus. O que aconteceu com ela?

O policial está contando o que aconteceu à moça enquanto me levam para dentro. Chegamos em uma quarto grande, com duas camas de dois andares e uma cama de um andar só.

- Bem, é o único quarto que não está cheio, mas também está vazio. Não sei se será bom para ela passar a noite toda aqui sozinha.

- É só essa noite?

- Sim. Amanhã chegará outra menina.

O policial se abaixou para falar comigo.

- Esse quarto e seu hoje. Hoje a Irmã Paulina vai te fazer companhia de noite, mas amanhã cedo vai chegar uma outra amiguinha para brincar com você. O meu amigo foi buscar suas coisas na casa e vai trazer aqui mas deve demorar, então pode ir dormindo e amanhã vai estar tudo aqui.

- Po- por que eu tenho que ficar aqui?

- Você se lembra das estrelinhas? Você vai ficar aqui para que alguém possa cuidar de você.

- Entendi. Vou mesmo ter amiguinhos?

- Vai chegar uma menininha aqui amanhã para morar no quarto com você.

- Tá.

A moça de vestido preto me levou até a cama de um andar e eu deitei. Então ela deu um último recado para o policial.

- Veja os documentos com a Madre Superiora.

- OK.

E agora ele está saindo pela porta.

- OK menininha. Como você se chama?

- Haruno Sakura.

- Quer que e te conte uma historinha para que você possa dormir?

- Que-quero.

- Então tá.

Ela me contou uma história chamada Cinderela. Eu não sei muito bem como era pois estava tão cansado que dormi na hora em que a menina recebeu convite para um baile.

Acabo de acordar no dia seguinte nesse quarto lindo. Nem por um instante eu m esqueci do que aconteceu à noite. Será que minhas coisas estão aqui?

Estão. A mala rosa da minha mãe está aqui do lado da cama com um monte de coisas minhas dentro. Vou vestir meu vestido rosa que minha mãe me deu de presente.

Alguns minutos depois estou pronta. Será que devo sair?

Olho pela janela. O jardim é mesmo lindo, e a casa é branca.

Alguém está batendo na porta.

- Sakura-chan, Você já acordou?

- Sim!

- Sou eu a Irmã Paulina!

Corro até a porta para abrí-la.

- Oi irmã!

Ela não está sozinha. Uma menina loira, com os cabelos curtos e um vestidinho roxo me espia atrás da Irmã. Ela tem os olhos verde-claros e um sorriso grande no rosto.

- Prazer, sou Yamanaka Ino!

- Olá, sou Haruno Sakura!


	3. Chilique

**Ino's POV**

Eu não deveria estar triste. Foi escolha minha, no fim das contas.

Estou sendo conduzida por uma gorducha chamada Irmã Paulina até um quarto novo, nessa nova casa. Ela me disse que tem uma menina lá, e que nós vamos nos dar bem. Será?

Enquanto caminho, me lembro dos detalhes das decisões que tomei...

"Era noite. Meu pai e minha mãe se assentaram comigo na sala e tinham alguma coisa importante para me falar. De repente eu senti medo. Será que iriam se separar? O que fariam comigo? Eu ia morar com quem? Me assentei na sala.

- Filha, seu pai e eu andamos conversando e tomamos uma decisão muito importante. - disse mamãe, o olhar orgulhoso.

Meu coração pulou. Iam se separar, iam sim. É claro que iam.

- Nós escolhemos o seu noivo. - papai disse com tranquilidade.

COMO É QUE É? COMO ASSIM ESCOLHERAM MEU NOIVO? EU TENHO SEIS ANOS! SEEEEEEEEEEIS!

- O nome dele é Sai. É claro que só vão se casar quando você crescer, mas você tem que entender que ele é filho do meu sócio, então é importante que você...

- Vocês piraram? - eu disse, indignada. - Eu tenho seis anos, não podem escolher meu noivo.

- Filha, você está prometida desde que nasceu.

- Por que não prometem minha irmã? Ela só é 1 ano mais nova que eu.

- Filha, tente entender...

- Não tento nada!

Foi assim desde que nasci. É claro que eles mandam em mim, são meus pais. Mas daí a me tirar o direito de escolha?

- Pai, crianças têm direitos, existe um esta... esta... estatuto! Estatuto da Criança e do Adolescente.

- Há! - minha mãe riu. - Eu sempre disse que criança e informação era uma combinação perigosa.

- Isso, queridinha, não está no tal Estatuto. Vai se casar com Sai, e pronto. Eu sou a ordem aqui. - meu pai foi categórico.

- Pode mandar em mim, mas não nas minhas escolhas. Pode me vestir de branco e me mandar pro altar, mas eu já vi novela, na hora é só falar não!

- Eu deserdo você!

- Faz o quê? - o que é deserdar?

- Se você não se casar com Sai, não é mais minha filha! - ele disse.

- Então não sou. Quem sabe assim eu possa fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

Então, corri para o meu quarto e começei a colocar minhas roupas em uma mala. Minha mãe entrou.

- Ino! O que pensa que está fazendo!

- Vou sair daqui! - e ela agarrou meu braço.

- Não vai não. Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Como espera se virar com seis anos?

- Me deixem aqui, e farei da vida de vocês um inferno! Quando crescer vou começar a usar drogas e me vestir como aquelas mulheres que você odeia, aquelas que você chama de "puta", e vou falar na televisão que vocês são os piores pais do mundo!

Minha mãe estava possessa de raiva, mas foi o bastante.

- Arrume suas malas. Amanhã você vai para um orfanato."

E aqui estou eu. Sendo conduzida pela irmã em direção a um mundo novo e desconhecido, mas com certeza, melhor.

Ela parou em frente à uma grande porta. Está batendo.

- Sakura-chan, Você já acordou?

- Sim! - ouço uma voz lá de dentro.

- Sou eu a Irmã Paulina!

A porta se abriu.

- Oi irmã!

Olho para a menina na minha frente. O cabelo dela é rosa, que estranho, mas é bonito. Usa um vestidinho rosa bem rodado, tipo lolita, e uma franja repicada que esconde sua testa. Decidi cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer, sou Yamanaka Ino!

- Olá, sou Haruno Sakura!


	4. Você não é testuda!

**Sakura's POV**

Bem, realmente veio uma menina. Realmente acho que possamos ser amigas.

- Bem, vou deixar vocês sozinhas um pouco para se conhecerem melhor. Daqui a pouco volto para levá-las para tomar o café.

E a Irmã Paulina está indo embora.

- É... entra, Ino.

Andamos juntas até a cama onde dormi e nos assentamos ali. Ela está me perguntando alguma coisa:

- Então, qual cama é a minha?

- Não sei. Pode escolher.

Ela levou uma mala de rodinhas até uma das camas de dois andares e escorou- a na parede. Então subiu até o andar de cima.

- É essa.

- Não tem medo?

- Não, tem grades. - e deu outro sorriso radiante.

- Como veio para cá?

Ela me contou uma história sobre os pais que só queriam mandar nela, não do jeito normal, mas até tinham escolhido o noivo dela. Então ela deu um grande chilique e os pais a deixaram ali antes de se mudarem para uma tal de França, levando a irmã mais nova junto. Depois foi a minha vez de contar sobre a noite anterior. Eu percebi que estava quase chorando, mas eu não ia chorar. Não vou chorar. Tenho que ser forte.

- Uau, você passou por maus bocados - disse Ino. - Não chore... Vamos falar de coisas alegres, tipo... Seu cabelo. Ele é muito lindo, mas por que deixa essa franja assim? Ela não combina com você.

- Eu não gosto da minha testa, ela é muito grande.

Eu sempre fui zoada de testuda na escola, e já que tinha mudado de escola, podia parar com isso, não podia?

- Não é nada. Sua testa é normal. Tive uma ideia!- ela desceu da cama e tirou uma faixa vermelha da mala.

- Vermelha - ela disse - para destacar no cabelo rosa.

Então amarrou no meu cabelo, abrindo a franja.

- Viu, normal. - eu ri.

A porta se abriu.

- Ah, vejo que estão se dando bem. Venham meninas. Venham comer alguma coisa.

Ela nos conduziu até o primeiro andar, onde havia um grande refeitório, com várias mesas grandes e bancos para se assentar em volta. Estava cheio de crianças, e todas as mesas estavam lotadas, exceto uma, completamente vazia.

- Vem, Ino-chan. Vamos pegar algo para comer!

Havia uma outra moça com um vestido preto e um sorriso no rosto que nos entregou uma bandeja com um copo de leite com achocolatado e um grande pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

Nos viramos para a mesa vazia mas nos surpreendemos, não estava mais vazia. Estava ocupada por um garoto.


	5. Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

**Sakura's POV**

Moreno. A pele era clara, contrastando com os cabelos, muito negros e em um corte arrepiado. Os olhos eram cor de ônix, mas frios de uma maneira decepcionante. Ele mantinha seu olhar duro e fixo na parede oposta, comendo sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia. Apesar de não parecer perigoso, sua aura exalava um sentimento ruim... de vingança. Eu tive um pouco de medo, mas outra coisa me obrigou a me aproximar:

Era o menino mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida.

- Ino-chan - chamei minha nova amiga. - Olha!

Ela ergueu os olhos.

- Shannaro! Sakura-chan vamos para lá!

Ela foi correndo em direção à mesa, e eu fui atrás, mas quando estava quase lá tropecei e caí, derramando todo meu lanche no chão.

Uma mão firme segurou meu braço me ajudando a me levantar.

- Hmmm... Você está bem?

Me levantei para fitar os olhos do meu salvador. Eram cor de ônix. Eu nem conseguia falar, e Ino começou a dar risadinhas atrás de mim.

- É... s-sim. Estou...

- Tome cuidado. Vai acabar se machucando. - em seguida pegou o bolo de chocolate dele. - Aqui, pode ficar. Não estou com fome. A propósito, eu sou Uchicha Sasuke. E você?

- Haruno Sakura, e aquela é minha amiga, Yamanaka Ino.

Eu sabia que ela ia me agradecer por apresentá-la depois.

- Hum. Bem, prazer em conhecer. Até mais.

E ele foi embora depois de me pôr de pé.

- Ei, espera - eu chamei. Mas ele não se virou.

- Sakura-chan - disse Ino - Você tem mesmo sorte hein? Será que se eu me jogar no chão na frente dele ele me ajuda a levantar?

- Talvez, Ino-chan.

Comemos por mais um bom tempo, Ino chegando a me pedir um pedaço do bolo "só pra experimentar", mas eu sei que é por que era do Sasuke-kun. Eu disse "kun"? Acho que alguém aqui está apaixonada...

- SAKURA! - Ino berrou no meu ouvido.

- O quê?

- Nossa, estava viajando na maionese, no ketchup, na mostarda e no molho rosé né?

Percebi que tinha viajado lindamente nos olhos de Sasuke enquanto ela me chamava para algo.

- Ah, é. Pode falar agora, Ino.

- A Irmã Paulina quer ver a gente.

- Ah.

Uma outra Irmã nos guiou até uma sala no segundo andar. Irmã Paulina estava lá com uma mochila rosa e uma roxa em cima da mesa.

- Ah, que bom que chegaram meninas. Vamos conversar um pouco.

Nos assentamos na frente da mesa.

- Bem, temos que resolver sobre escola. Vocês irão estudar na escola aqui do orfanato, é o outro prédio. Tenho aqui uma mochila para Sakura - me entregou a rosa - e uma para Ino - entregou a roxa para ela - com tudo que vão precisar. Era só isso. Divirtam -se meninas.

Eu tive vontade de fazer uma pergunta, mas não sabia se devia. Comecei a morder o lábio.

- Algum problema, Sakura? - me perguntou Irmã Paulina.

- É... Você sabe em que sala estuda Uchicha Sasuke?

- Sim. 1º ano C.

- E para que sala nós vamos? - perguntei, esperançosa.

- 1º ano C.

Eu sorri. Talvez estar no orfanato não fosse tão ruim assim.

À uma hora tivemos que ir até nossa sala de aula. Eu entrei rapidamente, enquanto procurava Sasuke-kun com o olhar, e não foi difícil achá-lo. Estava assentado sozinho em uma das mesinhas para quatro pessoas.

- Ei, Ino-chan, olha quem está sozinho de novo?

- Vamos lá, é minha vez de cair.

Ela saiu correndo e "tropeçou" nos próprios pés. Sasuke também ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Vocês, garotas. Não se cuidam não?

Ino apenas sorriu.

- Ino-chan - eu disse me assentando na mesa que ela já ocupava com Sasuke - você está bem?

- Sim, estou.

Eu sorri para ela.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo se assentando nessa mesa?

- Queria que a gente assentasse onde, Sasuke-kun? - perguntei

- Posso saber quando te dei o direito de me chamar assim?

- Só estou sendo gentil.

- Hmpf. - Sasuke encarou o chão.

Eu achei que ele era um cara legal. Achei mesmo. Mas talvez não seja bem assim, uma vez que ele acabou de me tratar com toda rispidez que conseguiu reunir.

- Posso saber por que está me tratando assim, Sasuke-k... Sasuke? - perguntei

- Por que vocês estão me atrapalhando de ficar sozinho.

- Horas - disse Ino - por que você quer tanto ficar sozinho?

- ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! NEM DA SUA SAKURA!

Ele lembra o meu nome. ELE LEMBRA O MEU NOME! Nem me importo mais que ele esteja gritando comigo.

- Affs, não tem nenhuma outra mesa vaga, parece que vou ter que ficar aqui mesmo.

Nunca me senti tão feliz. Assentada em uma mesa com Sasuke-kun! Opa. Ele me proibiu de chamá-lo de Sasuke-kun. Ah, mas não deve ter problema se for só na minha cabeça, não é mesmo?

A nossa professora é uma morena dos olhos vermelhos, o nome dela é Kurenai, mas por educação chamamos de Kurenai-sensei. Ela é muito legal, e é casada com o professor do 2º A, o Asuma-sensei. Ela disse isso quando entrou na sala, por isso eu sei. ^^

É claro que a aula foi um saco, fazer o dever de casa também, mas o bom de estar em um orfanato é que no final não tive que dar tchau para Ino-chan!


	6. Itachi irmaozão

**Sakura's POV**

E o tempo passou. Não digo horas, ou dias, mas semanas. Ino e eu estávamos realmente amigas, e Sasuke, com o tempo, se mostrava menos... grosso, por assim dizer. Agora nem liga mais que eu o chame de Sasuke-kun.

E foi por ele estar mais amigável que eu resolvi, um dia tomar coragem.

Estávamos assentados em uma mesa do café da manhã, e conversamos sobre várias coisas, até eu tocar no assunto.

- Hmm... Sasuke-kun?

- O que foi?

- Como... como foi que você veio parar aqui? Aqui no orfanato?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Não gosto muito de falar sobre isso.

- Ah, claro. A gente entende, né Ino-chan?

- Claro!

- Não, não entendem. Não tem a ver com lembranças amargas ou qualquer ouro tipo de coisa que vocês estejam pensando. É que se eu pensar nisso, vou pensar nele, isso vai me irritar, e vocês não querem me ver irritado querem?

- Nele quem, Sasuke-kun? - perguntei.

- Uchicha Itachi. Meu irmão mais velho.

Vi os punhos de Sasuke se fecharem sobre a mesa.

- Ah, tudo bem.

Eu me recostei na cadeira como quem entende que o assunto está encerrado, e pronto. Mas Sasuke finalmente pareceu disposto a conversar.

- Foi ele o responsável. Ele. Uchicha Itachi.

Nós, Ino e eu, apenas nos calamos enquanto ele falava.

"Foi um dia que pelo menos me parecia como qualquer outro, no começo. Itachi realmente parecia o tipo de irmão mais velho que qualquer um gostaria de ter. Mas não eu.

Nunca tinha tempo pra mim. Era sempre: "Irmaozão, pode me ajudar com a lição de casa?" e ele dizia "Agora não, talvez mais tarde." e me dava um peteleco na cabeça e saía sabe-se Deus pra onde.

Até o dia em que ele me deixou na escola, nada de anormal até aí. Eu tinha um trabalho de escola pra fazer, então fiquei na escola até tarde para pesquisar melhor na biblioteca. Não que não tivéssemos livros bastante em casa, mas estar na escola sempre dá um ânimo a mais, sabe?

Eu cheguei em casa tão tarde que já estava escuro. Eu sabia que meus pais iriam me matar, então entrei preparado no condomínio fechado de minha família.

Estava tudo tão quieto, silencioso. Eu cheguei gritando "mamãe, papai" mas ninguém respondeu."

Meu coração deu um salto. Eu me lembrei de eu mesma fazendo isso, chamando pelos meus pais, sem obter resposta. Sasuke continuou.

"Eu entrei em casa e os vi. Deitados no chão. Mas não estavam dormindo, eles não exalavam... vida. E lentamente eu fui tomando consciência do que tinha ocorrido. Papai, morto. Mamãe, morta. Eu procurei pelo meu irmão. Será que ele também... Não, eu não podia pensar nisso.

Saí correndo de casa, e foi aí que eu o achei. Achei o mei irmão, de pé, no meio da rua, olhando a Lua.

- Irmaozão? Irmaozão, o que aconteceu? Papai e mamãe...

- Eu sei. Todos, Sasuke. Todos eles.

- Todo mundo? Titio, titia, vovô...

- Sim Sasuke, todos eles.

- Po- por quê? Quem?

- Eu. Porque eu quis.

- Itachi-niichan!

- Sasuke, corra. Corra, agarre-se à sua vida e viva miseravelmente, sonhe em se vingar, e um dia, venha atrás de mim. Venha para se vingar.

- Itachi-niichan...

- Vou contar até 5, Sasuke. Se ainda estiver aqui, terá o mesmo fim que papai e mamãe. Um... dois..."

- ... e eu saí correndo. Fui encontrado por uma freira que me trouxe para cá, e meu irmão está desaparecido. E fim. Foi assim que eu vim parar aqui.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...

Eu estava chocada. Praticamente o mesmo que aconteceu comigo, mas pior, afinal, foi o irmão dele.

- Ah Sasuke-kun!

Percebi que eu estava em lágrimas. Me levantei correndo e dei um grande abraço nele.

- Ai, que saco! Pare de me abraçar Sakura!


	7. Solidão, desprezo e mais solidão

**Naruto's POV**

Eu o vi. Como sempre.

Mais um dia normal nesse maldito orfanato e o ridículo do Uchicha continua se excluindo do mundo. Não entendo por que ele faz isso.

Aliás, não o entendo em nada. Ele tem tudo o que eu sempre quis: é supostamente bonito, as meninas gostam dele. Ele poderia ter amigos. Mas nãaaaaaaaao, não o Uchicha. Como sempre, ele se assenta e se isola no seu mundinho, se fazendo de coitado para ver quem vai ser o próximo a consolá-lo.

Ou a próxima. Afinal, as garotas morrem de pena dele. Maldito.

Se não fosse por ela, eu nunca, jamais me aproximaria do Sasuke. Mas aquela garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa me chamou a atenção.

E agora aqui estou eu, bolando uma forma de chamar a atenção dela e me incluir no grupo.

Eu poderia colocar uma melancia na cabeça e começar a dançar no meio do refeitório.

Eu poderia vestir um vestido e me fazer de menina.

Eu poderia fazer muitas coisas.

Mas por que não ser simplesmente... eu?

Simples. Por que não daria certo. Nunca dá.

Algo em mim repele as pessoas. Se eu pudesse falar com elas, falar apenas, sei que seria diferente. Mas ninguém em dá chance para que eu diga um simples "olá".

Mas talvez com ela fosse diferente. Nunca a vi aqui, é claro que é nova.

Se chegou antes foi à uma semana, no máximo três, que foi o período em que eu parei de reparar na babaquice do Sasuke. Ou eu teria a visto.

Então é isso. "Respire Naruto. Lá vai você tentar de novo."

Estou me aproximando da mesa deles. Não é apenas o Uchicha e a menina de cabelos rosa que estão lá. Há também uma loira, que parece muito amiga da de cabelos rosa.

Quase lá. Posso reparar que ela tem olhos verdes, lindos, e a loira tem olhos azuis. O que será que ela vai achar dos meus olhos? São azuis, e eu também sou loiro.

- Hãaa... Bom dia?

Vi o ridículo Uchicha bufar.

- Oi. Quem é você? - perguntou a menina de cabelos rosa. Ela está falando comigo!

- Hãaa.. Hoi! Sou Uzumaki Naruto! O melhor estudante e melhor esportista desse orfanato!

Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de desdém.

- Hora, Uchicha desgraçado! Quem você pensa que é para rir assim de mim? Quer o que? Quer brigar? Então VEM! ACABO COM VOCÊ EM SEGUNDOS.

O maldito Uchicha se levantou. Eu juro que eu fui pego de surpresa, e só. Ele me deu uma rasteira e eu caí no chão.

- Ieeeei! Sasuke-kun é demais!

Droga, era a menina de cabelos rosa falando. Será que tudo tem que dar errado para mim na melhor hora?

- Droga... droga!

Eu me levantei rapidamente.

- Hum. Fui pego de surpresa, e só.

- Então tente não deixar sua guarda baixa. Assim não será mais pego de surpresa.

Ele se assentou novamente.

- Cala a boca. - eu disse. - Eu não vim aqui falar com você.

- Não?

- NÃO!

- Tanto melhor.

- Eu vim aqui para falar com as meninas. Eu quero saber quem são vocês.

- Humpf. - disse a de cabelos rosa - Não vou me apresentar a você. Você tentou machucar Sasuke-kun.

- Ma-mas...

- Ora, Sakura-chan, que problema tem? Sasuke deu uma boa lição nele, não deu?

- Ah, Ino-chan. Não acha que o que vale é a intenção?

- Ah, entendi. Você - apontei para a loira - é Ino. E você - apontei para a de cabelos rosa - é Sakura.

- Ah, obrigada Ino.

- Humpf. E você loiro, o que ainda faz aqui? Está dispensado, chispa.

Mal acreditei no que ouvi. Mas fiz o que ela disse. Mais uma vez rejeitado, mais uma vez riram de mim. Por quê? Por que é sempre comigo?


	8. Não é que ele é legal?

**Sakura's POV**

Sem dúvidas, aquele loiro era esquisito. Como ele ousa xingar o Sasuke-kun? Como?

Affs... Só falta ele inventar de seguir a gente agora. Ele não está na minha turminha, não está! Somos eu, Ino e Sasuke-kun. Só!

OK, depois desse episódio tão estranho o loiro foi se afastando. Que estranho. Meu coração doeu um pouco quando eu vi ele ir embora assim.

Não como seria se o Sasuke-kun fosse embora, de um jeito diferente. Eu senti pena dele.

- Gente, eu vou ali e já volto.

Então, nem acredito no que estou fazendo. Me levantei. Estou indo atrás do Naruto.

- Hum... é... Naruto, não é?

- SAKURA-CHAN! ESTÁ FALANDO COMIGO!

O maluco pulou em cima de mim e me deu um abraço foooorte. Gente, qual é o problema desse menino?

- OK, Naruto. Pode sair agora.

Ele me soltou e havia uma expressão de pura felicidade no rosto dele.

- Quer conversar um pouco? - perguntei.

- Ah, claro. Vem comigo.

Ele pegou minha mão e está me arrastando pelo refeitório sabe-se Deus pra onde.

Ele me levou pro jardim e se assentou no meio das margaridas.

- Vem Sakura-chan! Escolhi aqui por que achei que você fosse gostar, mas eu não gosto muito de tanta flor, é meio enjoativo, aliás o cheiro enjoa, aliás...

Ele ficou tagarelando um tempão. Parece que as pessoas não costumam conversar com ele, coitado. Está me contando coisas que ele aprontou aqui desde os 3 anos de idade. Tão novo. Me fez querer me perguntar uma coisa:

- Hã... Naruto?

- Oi!

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Éeeeee... eu não sei Sakura-chan.

- ESTÁ ME FAZENDO DE BESTA? - me levantei indo embora.

- Não, não, Sakura-chan, você entendeu errado! Volte aqui! Eu explico!

Eu bufei, e então voltei para ouvir a história dele.

- É que, Sakura-chan, eu era tão novinho, mas tão novinho quando me deixaram aqui que eu nem sei como é um pai e uma mãe. Eu nunca tive. As Irmãs me disseram quando eu cresci um pouco que eles morreram num acidente de carro. Parece que eu estava na barriga da mamãe, mas tiraram ela viva do carro, papai já tinha morrido. Aí me tiraram rápidão da barriga da mamãe mas ele também morreu. Aí me trouxeram para cá.

OK, eu achei que eu tinha problemas.

Há varias semanas eu estou aqui, e apesar de ainda chorar à noite com saudades da minha família eu estou, como é que se diz, superando. Mas esse menino... ele nunca nem conheceu os pais, ele nunca teve o colo da mãe ou as brincadeirinhas do pai, e ainda é sozinho aqui.

Ele foi sozinho a vida inteira.

- Naruto-kun, vem, vamos voltar pra mesa! - sim, eu chamei ele de Naruto-kun, e sim, eu chamei ele pra entrar na minha turminha.

- Claro, Sakura-chan! Ah, não. Deixa.

- Hein? Por quê?

- Uchi... O Sasuke. Não gosta de mim. Não vai dar certo.

- Eu também não gostava. As pessoas podem mudar! Venha!

Ele finalmente pegou minha mão e se deixou ser conduzido. Eu vi os olhares da Ino e do Sasuke quando eu cheguei com ele na mesa, mas os dois não perguntaram nada na hora. Ufa, ainda bem.

Também deixei ele assentar na nossa mesinha na aula. Gente, o menino era a imagem da pura felicidade. E depois de um tempo eu percebi que ele era mesmo legal, a Ino também, e até o Sasuke-kun parou de implicar com ele, tomando coragem no final pra chamar o Naruto pra morar no quarto com ele que ele ocupava sozinho. Bom, pelo menos fizemos uma pessoa feliz hoje, né?


	9. O que foi que fizeram com

**Sakura's POV**

Então, é isso. Naruto faz parte do nosso grupo agora.

Ele e Sasuke-kun estão ficando amigos, e o Naruto está realmente bom no que faz. Oras, ele começou a chamar atenção na aula de educação física e a tirar ótimas notas, o que fez Sasuke vê-lo como um rival, e é claro que Naruto só fica dando corda. O lado bom é que como o Naruto vive dando em cima de mim o Sasuke-kun esta começando a achar que se ele ficar comigo vai ser uma disputa perdida, então está me dando mais bola. Agora o chato é ter que suportar essas briguinhas inúteis entre eles do tipo: "Eu tirei uma nota melhor do que a sua" ou "Eu fiz mais gols do que você" e acreditem, estava acirrada a disputa entre eles.

E tudo corria bem até aquele dia.

- Hey! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! - Naruto nos chamava da nossa mesa. Mas Sasuke não estava lá.

- Olá, Naruto-kun. - eu disse. - Cadê o Sasuke-kun?

- Eu não sei, não o vejo desde ontem quando fomos dormir.

Eu e Ino nos entreolhamos, preocupadas.

- Vamos procurá-lo, Naruto-kun. Vem, Ino-chan.

- Ah, pra que eu vou procurar o idi...

- CUIDADO COM O QUE FALA NARUTO! - eu o cortei, antes que ele falasse alguma besteira, e lhe dei um soco na cabeça.

- Aiai... - ele reclamou esfregando a cabeça. - Esses seu socos doem muito, Sakura-chan...

- É essa a intenção, baka. Eu estou indo procurar o Sasuke-kun. Quem quiser que venha comigo.

Eu saí. Ino-chan veio atrás e o Naruto acabou vindo só para não ficar sozinho.

Nós resolvemos começar a "investigar" pelo quarto do Sasuke-kun. O problema é que Ino e eu não podemos entrar no alojamento dos meninos, e não confiamos no Naruto sozinho.

- Eiei! Eu tive uma ideia! - disse Naruto. - Tem uma sala aqui que está sempre vazia, e tem um armário. Atrás do armário eu descobri um corredor que leva direto pro dormitório dos meninos. Parece que foi feita para meninos fugirem à noite. Venham comigo!

Ele nos guiou até a tal sala que tinha um corredor com uma bifurcação em 3 partes.

- A primeira e pro dormitório de vocês, a do meio para um porão. Lá é muito legal, vocês têm que ir depois... e essa aqui é a que a gente quer. Venham.

Entramos no corredor da direita, muito longo até sairmos no fundo do corredor do alojamento masculino, com vários quartos.

- E aí Naruto, qual é o de vocês?

- Esse.

Entramos no quarto e fomos até a cama de Sasuke. Nenhuma mala, a cama feita, nenhum bilhete. Aos poucos a compreensão atingiu meu rosto.

- ADOTARAM SASUKE-KUN!


	10. Naruto-kun é demais!

**Sakura's POV**

Não, isso não. Não o Sasuke-kun.

Senti um aperto no meu coração, senti como se o chão fosse se abrir nos meus pés.

Era como se eu estivesse caindo.

- Sa-Sakura-chan... Tudo bem? - era Naruto. - Calma, levante-se. Talvez ainda possamos salvá-lo.

- Podemos? - a esperança em minha voz era inegável.

- Bem, - ele começou - as coisas aqui não são de uma hora para a outra. Ele deve estar na sala da Madre Superiora para conhecer melhor a família que quer levar ele. Se a gente correr e ele ainda estiver lá, podemos dizer a ele para enrolar enquanto bolamos um plano. Que tal, Sakura-chan.

E eu ia reclamar? Me levantei e saí correndo em direção ao corredor secreto, sendo seguida pelos dois.

Eu já sabia onde ficava a maioria dos lugares, então sabia o caminho a seguir.

Me lembrei de mim mesma, correndo com a mesma vontade à tanto tempo para me salvar. Agora eu tinha algo mais importante para salvar do que a minha própria vida.

As pessoas olhavam espantadas para nós pelos corredores, eu queria saber por que, mas não agora.

Eu comecei a ficar muito cansada, o ar estava faltando, a boca seca, mas eu tinha que continuar antes que fosse tarde.

- SASUKE-KUN! - eu começei a berrar pelos corredores, e notei que estava chorando. - SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN! NÃO VAI EMBORA! POR FAVOOOR!

Chegamos no nosso destino.

A porta estava trancada.

- Sasuke-kun! Está aí dentro? - não poderia haver alívio maior do que a resposta que eu ouvi.

- Sakura-chan! Querem me levar embora! Eu não quero ir! Não deixa eles me levarem!

- Enrole Sasuke-kun! Enrole muito! Eu, Ino e Naruto vamos dar um jeito de te salvar. Enroooola!

Em seguida me virei para meus companheiros de resgate.

- Qual é o plano?

- Bem, eu tenho uma ideia. Mas vamos ter que invadir a cozinha. - e um sorriso malicioso se espalhou no rosto de Naruto.

Ele nos contou o plano enquanto seguíamos até a cozinha. Deus, de onde o Naruto tira essas ideias? Mas pode dar certo.

- OK, vocês são meninas. - disse Naruto. - Me digam que alguma de vocês tem um grampo de cabelo!

Ino tirou o grampo que prendia a franja de seu cabelo, e Naruto enfiou na fechadura.

- Narutoooo! - eu disse. - Acha que isso vai funcionar?

- Tem que funcionar! Já vi os meninos mais velhos fazerem isso para pegar comida escondidos. E só tem gente aqui na hora de cozinhar as refeições, então está vazi... Ah! Abriu!

Nós entramos. Então Naruto pegou as carnes do congelador e começamos a descongelar com bafo, esfregando pano, tudo que dava. E aí o Naruto passou o sangue no rosto e na roupa, como era combinado. Guardamos as carnes no congelador e voltamos correndo até a sala da Madre Superiora.

- OK meninas. É com vocês. Ele pôs os braços nos pescoços da gente e agiu como se estivesse fraco.

- SASUKE, SEU DESGRAÇADO! ABRE ESSA PORTA! - eu gritei, começando a encenação. - COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COM O NARUTO-KUN?

A porta se abriu e uma mulher olhou para nós. Provavelmente a que queria adotar o Sasuke.

- O... o que é isso?

Eu soltei o Naruto e Ino ficou lá, "bajulando" ele.

- SAI DA FRENTE DONA! AQUELE MALDITO SASUKE ESTÁ AQUI, NÃO ESTÁ? SAI DA FRENTE, ELE VAI VER SÓ!

A moça saiu. Então eu fiz a coisa que mais doeu em mim em toda a minha vida: agarrei Sasuke pela gola da camisa e lhe dei um murro.

- AI SAKURA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

- PELO QUE VOCÊ FEZ AO NARUTO!

Ele olhava para mim sem entender nada. Coitado... respira Sakura, é preciso.

- PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA AO NARUTO!

Sasuke estava completamente atordoado. E eu achei que ele fosse mais inteligente.

Até ele ver a expressão da mulher que queria levá-lo: era uma mistura de desprezo e reprovação.

- BATI NESSE UZIMAKI RIDÍCULO MESMO, E DAÍ? FAZIA DE NOVO SEM ARREPENDIMENTO!

- Eu não acredito que quase adotei uma criança tão violenta. Chega! Estou indo embora!

A mulher saiu, mas eu continuei berrando até que que ela não pudesse mais ouvir. Então...

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, deve ter doído, me desculpe, mas eu não podia deixar levarem você! - então o abracei com força e comecei a chorar.

- Hãaa... calma Sakura. Tudo bem, já passou a dor do soco, estou bem.

- T-tem certeza?

- Sim. Obrigado gente. Obrigado Sakura.

- A-agradeça a-ao N-Naruto-kun. Foi ele q-quem teve toda a ideia.

- Hm... valeu, Naruto.

Salvamos Sasuke-kun! Valeu Naruto!


	11. Sequestro da família Hyuuga

**Sakura's POV**

Depois do sufoco que passamos para salvar o Sasuke-kun tivemos um bom tempo de descanso.

O chato é que descobriram o que a gente fez, e estamos de castigo uma semana tendo que ajudar a servir as refeições, mas tudo bem, o que importa é que Sasuke-kun está aqui.

Se Naruto e Sasuke já tinham uma rixa, imagine agora que Naruto o salvou de ir embora? Sasuke sente como se tivesse uma "dívida" com Naruto e está extremamente irritado com isso. Eu perguntei para ele uma vez:

- Credo Sasuke, do jeito que trata o Naruto nem parece que está agradecido. Qual é o problema?

- Nada. Só que a ideia tinha que ser logo dele?

- Ah, Sasuke-kun...

E foi nesse castigo de servir comida que nós vimos os dois.

Ficamos sabendo que são primos, o que explica a semelhança entre eles.

O menino tem o cabelo negro, longo, preso na ponta. A menina tem o cabelo preto-azulado, bem curtinho com a franja mais comprida. Ambos tem olhos brancos, mas eu nem posso estranhar, afinal, meu cabelo é rosa.

Apesar de meio parecidos na aparência, são muito diferentes na atitude.

O menino, arrogante, metido e orgulhoso. A garota tímida e humilde. É claro que eu procurei por eles depois. Eu, Ino, Sasuke-kun e Naruto.

- Olá! Sou Haruno Sakura, e esses são meus amigos: Sasuke, Naruto e Ino. E vocês, quem são?

Foi o menino quem respondeu.

- Não temos que dizer. Venha Hinata-sama.

- M-mas, Neji-niichan, podem ser nossos amigos...

Primeiras impressões totalmente certas. Menino arrogante, menina tímida.

- Eiei! Qual é o problema de vocês. hã? - perguntou Naruto. E foi aí que eu notei o olhar da tal Hinata.

Ela olhava para ele e beirava a admiração. Por ser tão timida, depois de olhá-lo por 5 segundos passou a encarar o chão e ficou muito corada.

Não, não era para o Sasuke que ela estava olhando. Era para o Naruto!

Deus. O que essa menina viu nele? Bem, não custa ajudar não é?

- Hey! Neji! Hinata-chan! Porque não se juntam à nos na mesa do café? Já poderemos sair daqui a pouco!

- Me desculpe - disse Neji - Não vou me juntar aos empregados...

Falou a coisa errada. O Naruto é bem estourado, já deu para perceber né? Então eu tive que segurá-lo pela gola da camisa por trás, enquanto ele xingava e tentava socar o Neji.

- Ah, Naruto, pare! Nós fizemos por onde estar aqui né?

- E-eu... eu quero me assentar com vocês...

Se eu não tivesse visto a boca de Hinata se mexer não teria acreditado que foi ela quem falou. Em seguida estava corada encarando o chão.

- Hinata-sama! - disse o tal Neji - Ainda sou responsável por você!

Eu não entendi muito bem do que ele estava falando mas por que não ajudar?

- Venha também. Assim você pode tomar conta dela. Por favor, faça sua hm.. prima, não é? Faça ela feliz!

- Droga, não tem jeito né?

Logo nós seis estávamos tomando café na mesa. Reparei que Hinata olhava para todos os lugares menos para Naruto. Deus. Que amor.

- Então, Hinata. Como veio para cá?

- Não nos pergunte sobre isso! - Neji cortou - Não queremos falar!

- N-Neji-niichan. E-eu quero falar. Q-quero saber as históras deles também.

Neji bufou. Em seguida começou a contar:

- Nossos pais foram presos por irresponsabilidade e sequestro. Meu pai e o pai de Hinata-sama são irmãos, mas como o pai de Hinata é mais velho ele herdou a empresa da família. Meu pai não se conformou e sequestrou Hinata para conseguir a empresa. Ao invés de conversar, o pai de Hinata me sequestrou como vingança. Então toda a família foi presa por serem cúmplices e agora estamos aqui. E fim.

Ele disse tudo isso sem expressar emoção e fitando a mesa. Em seguida contamos nossas história para Hinata e eles começaram a andar com a gente. Hinata nos pediu para ficar com a gente no nosso quarto e Neji teve que ficar com Naruto e Sasuke porque não tinha espaço em outro lugar. Deus, como ele reclamou disso.

Quanto mais o tempo passa aqui mais amigos eu faço. Até que não está sendo tãaaao ruim assim.


	12. As nuvens são tão legais

**Sakura's POV**

É, Neji é mesmo arrogante. Não demonstrou mudança de comportamento nos últimos dias, mas Hinata teve um grande avanço: agora já consegue olhar para Naruto, ainda que não seja nos olhos.

Na sala de aula convencemos Kurenai-sensei a juntar duas mesas para que nós seis assentássemos juntos. Não que Sasuke-kun ou Neji se importassem muito, mas eu e Ino, não queríamos nos separar do Sasuke-kun nem uma da outra, Naruto não queria se separar de mim e tínhamos que manter Naruto e Hinata juntos. Resultado: a coisa toda virou uma bola de neve e acabamos os seis juntos.

Foi daí que chegou ele.

Era um feriado gostoso. Hinata teve no café a brilhante ideia de passarmos o dia no jardim, conversando um pouco. O clima estava ótimo então nos espreguiçamos no meio da grama e deitamos lá. Eu e ino tivemos o cuidado de deitar cada uma de um lado do Sasuke-kun, e eu e Hinata cada uma de um lado de Naruto. Assim, todos ficaram felizes!

Ficamos deitados a manhã inteeeeeeeirinha. Hinata parecia radiante ao lado de Naruto. Aiaiai, como é bom vè-la feliz. Sasuke-kun estav do meu lado com a mente tão longe que ele nem reparou quando eu segurei a mão dele. Vi que Ino fez a mesma coisa do outro lado. Naruto segurou a minha. Eu poderia tirá-la dali, mas pra que? Somos só amigos né? E Hinata tomou uma coragem inimaginável para segurar a mão de Naruto, e a de seu primo, que deu um sorrisinho irônico. Parecíamos uma corrente humana estendida no chão.

- Hã... que problemático. Ocuparam meu lugar...

Eu olhei para o rosto acima de mim.

Era um menino com os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo meio espetado, para cima. Tinha os olhos escuros e uma expressão de preguiça no rosto.

- Desculpe. - eu disse. - Não sabia que você gostava de deitar aqui.

- É, eu gosto de deitar aqui para ver as nuvens. Bem se não se importarem - ele se deitou ao lado de Ino. - posso ficar aqui, não é...

- Claro, mas nos diga pelo menos seu nome. - disse Ino.

- Nara Shikamaru. - ele disse se espreguiçando na grama.

- E como veio para cá? - perguntou Naruto.

- Bem, é meio ridículo para falar a verdade...

"Meus pais nunca gostaram muito de mim. Minha mãe dizia que depois que eu nasci só fiz dar problemas à ela e meu pai. Eu nunca liguei muito para o que eles diziam, mas a partir daquele momento eu tive que ligar.

Uma criança de 5 anos não pode ficar sozinha em casa. Mas eles nem ligaram. Saíam todas as noites e me deixavam lá sozinho, dizendo que tinha comida na geladeira, etc, etc. Eu realmente não ligava. Ficava o tempo todo dormindo.

Mas um dia eu fiquei com fome antes de dormir. Bem, detesto fazer comida, já que não era sushi, então não era só tirar da geladeira e comer não. Era ramén. Ninguém come ramén crú. Então eu pûs água numa panela para ferver mas mesmo sendo tão inteligente que nem eu..."

- Tão inteligente? Como assim? - cortou Naruto.

"Bem, de acordo com o resultado do teste de Q.I que me mandaram fazer, o meu nível de inteligência é mais de 200, sendo que o normal é uns 90...

Mas isso nem interessa agora né? Aonde eu estava mesmo... Ah é! Acabou que a cortina da cozinha pegou fogo. Foi bem problemático, eu acabei fugindo para longe claro, e liguei pro número dos bombeiros que achei no catálogo de telefones.

Quando os bombeiros chegaram lá me perguntaram o que uma criança de 5 anos estava fazendo sozinha em casa, etc, etc...

Aí foi bem problemático, eu tive que contar tudo e isso foi no ano passado. Faz um ano que eu estou aqui. Não é ruim. Eu tenho um canto pra me deitar e ver as nuvens e agora parece que vou fazer amigos, né?"

Bem, depois disso o escandaloso do Naruto já foi chamando Shikamaru para morar no quarto dele, e Sasuke e Neji estavam com uma raiva cada vez maior dessa lotação toda.

Shikamaru é um bom amigo e muito inteligente, apesar de tão preguiçoso. E assim nossa turma que era pra ser só um triângulo amoroso já virou um quinteto (Hinata ama Naruto, que me ama, e eu e Ino amamos Sasuke) com dois figurantes (Neji e Shikamaru). Meu deus, que bola de neve!


	13. Panda!

**Sakura's POV**

E assim o tempo foi passando. Todas as aulas tinham seus pontos engraçados, então nem era tão chato assim.

Como na vez em que o Asuma invadiu a sala com um buquê de rosas para Kurenai. Foi tão fofoooo!

E as aulas de educação física tinham uma coisa muuuito engraçada.

O professor é um esquisito de colant verde com uma faixa na cintura sombrancelhas grossas e cabelo tigela. E tem um dos alunos que chama Rock Lee, ele é a cópia PER-FEI-TA do professor: mesma roupa, mesmo cabelo, mesma sobrancelha... isso em sinal de admiração. Deus. Ele admira o Gai-sensei!

E tem mais: toda vez que a gente chega na aula de educação física é a mesma coisa: o Lee chega berrando:

- GAI-SENSEI!

E vem o Gai e berra de volta:

- LEE!

E continua:

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEE!

- GAI-SENSEI!

- LEEEEEEE!

E depois de muita melação Lee corre e dá um abraço no Gai e os dois ficam lá chorando de emoção. Credo.

E teve aquele dia na aula de artes da Kurenai-sensei.

A nossa mesa cabiam de pessoas contando com as cabeçeiras, então tinham 3 cadeiras vagas.

Meu grupinho estava feliz da vida fazendo o exercício, até Neji se mostrava menos carrancudo, e do nada uma menina começa a chorar na mesa ao lado.

Tem olhos e cabelos castanhos, usa dois coques no alto da cabeça. Ao que parece uma menina da mesa jogou cola no cabelo dela.

Coitada! Deixa eu ajudar, né?

- Oi menina! - eu disse. - Não chore não, a gente te ajuda a lavar o cabelo depois.

- É. - percebi Ino e Hinata atrás de mim, e Ino falava. - Depois da aula vai no nosso quarto e a gente te ajuda.

- T-tá bom. - a coitadinha soluçava de choro.

- Hm... P-por que você não assenta c-com a gente? - Hinata chamou, tímida mas com um coração enorme.

- É. - disse Ino. - Garanto que lá ninguém vai jogar cola em você!

E ela foi. Nos assentamos lá e eu apresentei o grupo.

- E você, quem é? - perguntei.

- Mtsashi Tenten.

- Legal. - disse Neji. Deus. Ele abriu a boca! E não para por aí não: - Como você veio para cá?

- Eu não me lembro muito bem, tinha dois anos. Meus pais morreram nem sei de que e eu vim para cá.

Tinham que ver o jeito como Neji olhava para ela. E a cara que ele fez quando ela disse:

- Hey, Sakura! Esse Sasuke é um gatinho hein?

- Ah, é. - eu disse. Legal. Mais uma. - Muito lindo. - eu tentei dar a indireta de que já tinha gente demais atrás dele.

- Acalme-se Sakura-chan! Não vou competir com você!

- Hum. Tá.

BOM MESMO! JÁ BASTA EU E A INO. É O MEU SASUKE! !

No fim das contas nós ajudamos Tenten a lavar o cabelo e ela se mudou para o nosso quarto. Gente, quando o Neji viu que elea ia andar com a gente ele parecia nas nuvens. Deus o abençoe.


	14. Morte, água, sangue

**Temari's POV**

Já faz um tempo desde que aconteceu. É normal para mim e Gaara, mas a morte de Kankurou foi a gota d'água.

Agora nossos pais foram presos e eu estou em um carro a caminho de um orfanato. Bem, não pode ser pior do que o lugar que Gaara e eu estamos deixando para trás.

E por que estamos indo para um orfanato?

Começa com o nascimento de Gaara. Um menininho que não tem culpa de nada, ruivo, olhos verdes... Ele é meu irmão mas nós somos muito diferentes: eu tenho o cabelo loiro e gosto de prender em quatro marias chiquinhas espetadas. Também somos diferentes de meu irmão morto. Kankurou tinha o cabelo castanho e... chega. Pensar nele dói demais.

Então. Depois que Gaara nasceu mamãe e papai só faziam reclamar. Mamãe é loira, papai é moreno, ambos têm olhos castanhos... então como nasceu uma criança ruiva com os olhos verdes?

Papai cismou que mamãe o traiu. Eu não sei se é verdade e nem quero saber. Gaara é meu irmão e pronto. Eu e Kankurou sempre gostamos muito dele.

Com essa cisma toda, papai tentava matá-lo de raiva pela traição e mamãe tentava matá-lo por destruir seu casamento.

Gaara passou a vida inteira fugindo da morte.

Por sermos os irmãos mais velhos Kankurou e eu sempre o defendemos, sempre. Ele não conseguia dormir direito, com medo de ser morto durante a noite. Então Kankurou e eu vigiávamos para que ele dormisse um pouco às vezes. Ainda assim nunca passava de 30 minutos por dia, o que explica que seus olhos tenham olheiras tão grandes.

Bem, era de se esperar que um dia algo extremamente ruim fosse acontecer.

Eu vigiava Gaara para que ele dormisse um pouco, então mamãe e papai entraram pelo quarto. Meu pai me segurou por trás e mamãe tentou atirar em Gaara, mas Kankurou pulou na frente. E foi assim que ele se foi.

Papai e mamãe ficaram tão chocados com a morte de Kankurou que eu consegui me desvencilhar, acordei Gaara e saímos correndo.

Gaara era a imagem do desespero. Chorava muito e eu tive que deixá-lo por alguns segundos enquanto chamava a polícia no orelhão da rua. E estava chovendo.

Os policiais vieram, levara o corpo de Kankurou, meus pais foram presos por homicídio e ene tentativas de assassinato. E e por isso que estamos rumando para um orfanato.

O que mais me doeu foi ver Gaara depois que eu liguei para a polícia. Ele mirava o próprio reflexo em uma janela molhada pela chuva e segurava uma faca na mão direita. Sua testa sangrava muito e eu percebi que ele tinha marcado ali o kanji "amor" com uma faca. Ele estava tremendo, chorando, sentia raiva...

Eu tive que arrastá-lo pelo braço até os policiais e explicar tudo que tinha acontecido. Colocaram um curativo onde Gaara se cortara e agora aqui estamos nós, indo para um orfanato.

É exatamente como eu disse: não pode ser pior do que o lugar que deixamos para trás.


	15. O resgate de Gaara

**Sakura's POV**

É noite, a primeira que Tenten vai passar aqui conosco. Fico me lembrando da noite quando eu cheguei aqui sozinha, e agora só tem uma cama vaga. Ou tinha, até Irmã Paulina chegar com a quinta moradora.

- Meninas, esta é Temari. Vai morar com vocês.

Gente, meu coração deu um pulo. Na hora em que a Irmã entrou, na horinha, Ino se jogou contra a porta do fundo que era a passagem secreta. Dava direto no nosso quarto e os meninos sempre iam lá de noite. Então depois que ela se foi eles entraram: Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji. Todos eles. Ou quase.

- Hey! - disse Temari. - Cadê meu irmão, o ruivo? Ele estava no quarto de vocês não estava?

- É, - disse Naruto - estava. Mas quando a gente chegou na bifurcação do corredor ele saiu pra fora da passagem dizendo alguma coisa sobre facas e cozinhas...

Vi o rosto de Temari se transformar em uma expressão de puro choque. E Ino se mostrou preocupada.

- Eiei, essa coisa de faca não é maio perigosa não? - ela perguntou.

Temari correu e agarrou Naruto pela gola da camisa.

- ME LEVA AGORA PRA ESSA COZINHA!

Deus, o que eu perdi?

**Temari's POV**

Não. De novo não. Essa mexida dele com facas já deu! Já passou dos limites!

- Anda! Me leva!

- Ei, tá, levo, mas me solta, por favor!

A garota loira ao meu lado se manifestou.

- Sou Yamanaka Ino! Posso ir com vocês?

- Sim. - disse Naruto. - Está com o grampo?

- Estou.

- Então vamos todos.

Não entendi muito essa história de grampo mas saí correndo atrás dos dois. Me levaram pela passagem secreta pela qual eles tinham entrado, me conduziram por um longo corredor, seguiram reto em uma bifurcação, saímos em uma sala. De lá descemos muitas escadas, incluindo uma enorme que dava para o salão principal. De lá corremos mais um bom tanto até chegarmos no refeitório, onde Naruto tentou arrombar a porta, mas já estava aberta. E então eu vi.

Gaara assentado no chão, com uma faca a caminho do pulso esquerdo.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Eu gritei. Gaara parou em choque e Naruto segurou seus braços bem afastados. Então Ino lhe tomou a faca das mãos. E ele começou a gritar:

- ME DEIXEM! EU QUERO MORRER! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM NADA A VER COM ISSO! É A MINHA VIDA E EU ACABO COM ELA SE EU QUISER!

**Ino's POV**

Eu arranquei a faca das mãos do ruivo, e ele começou a berrar:

- ME DEIXEM! EU QUERO MORRER! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM NADA A VER COM ISSO! É A MINHA VIDA E EU ACABO COM ELA SE EU QUISER!

Eu senti um grande aperto no meu coração. Não sei pelo que ele passou, mas me doeu vê-lo assim.

Se eu achei que amava Sasuke? Sim, achei. Mas acabo de achar alguém que precisa mais de mim.

**Naruto's POV**

Eu o segurei por trás enquanto Ino lhe arrancava a faca das mãos. Ele começou a berrar:

- ME DEIXEM! EU QUERO MORRER! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM NADA A VER COM ISSO! É A MINHA VIDA E EU ACABO COM ELA SE EU QUISER!

Esse menino parece ter uma história de solidão e abandono. Assim como eu.

Eu o compreendo. Eu sei o que é correr tanto atrás de amigos, sei como é buscar reconhecimento.

Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. Talvez eu possa ser amigo dele.

**Gaara's POV**

E a morte estava vindo. Finalmente vou deixar esse mundo de abandono e solidão, afinal, um orfanato é um lugar onde ninguém tem ninguém. Eu não quero viver assim.

E a morte se aproxima. A faca está a centímetros do meu punho.

Então ela gritou. Minha irmã. Ela ainda se importa comigo...

Enquanto eu refletia um loiro me segurou por trás afastando meus braços, e uma menina loira me tirou a faca das mãos. O que eles pensam que estão fazendo? O que eu pude fazer? Gritar:

- ME DEIXEM! EU QUERO MORRER! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM NADA A VER COM ISSO! É A MINHA VIDA E EU ACABO COM ELA SE EU QUISER!

Mas não deixaram. A loira jogou a faca em um canto afastado, o menino e Temari começaram a me arrastar pelo braço, até que eu me vi em um quarto apinhado de gente. Por quê não me deixam em paz? Por que insistem em fazer de conta que alguém me ama?

**Temari's POV**

Nós o arrastamos até o dormitório feminino onde as meninas e os meninos esperavam.

Os garotos o levaram embora para o dormitório masculino, e o tal de Naruto garantiu que tomaria conta dele.

Ainda assim essa noite foi agitada.

Gaara não parou com as tentativas de suicídio, mas nós sempre conseguimos salvá-lo, até eu perceber que ele e Naruto tinham ficado amigos.

Bem, isso parou com as tentativas de suicídio.

Talvez estar aqui não seja assim tão ruim.


	16. Sonhando

**11 anos depois...  
**

**Shikamaru's POV**

É, realmente se passaram 11 anos desde que Temari chegou aqui. Agora nosso grupo tem uma média de idade em torno dos 17, o que é uma idade um tanto quanto problemática.

Eu não mudei muito. O mesmo penteado, a mesma personalidade, o mesmo estilo... o que mudou mesmo foram os meus sentimentos.

Isso desde o dia em que me encontrei com ela no lago do jardim. Ela e as meninas estavam tomando um banho no lago, e era até cômico ver que todas as meninas estavam de biquini menos Hinata que usava maiô. Aaiai, tímida como sempre.

Mas ainda assim não foi Hinata que me prendeu a atenção. Foi uma certa loira com quatro maria chiquinhas e um corpo de despertar o desejo em qualquer homem Ou só em mim, como vou saber?

Temari estava deitada tomando um sol na maior folga, me lembrou um pouco eu mesmo, quando olho para as nuvens...

Então eu reparei em como ela era bonita... como o sol parecia irradiar de cada poro de seu corpo... como seus cabelos refletiam as cores dos raios de sol... em como seu sorriso era belo...

Foi como se de preto e branco eu passasse a ver o mundo em alta definição.

Então aquela garota grudou que nem chiclete na minha mente. Se eu penso, penso nela. Se eu sonho, sonho com ela. Se eu falo, respiro, corro, tudo é por ela.

Bem, todo esse amor acabou me deixando meio besta. Quando eu comecei a "viajar na maionese" ninguém ligou, achavam que eu estava só dormindo de olho aberto. Mas a verdade é que eu estava olhando para ela, ou pensando nela.

E só de lembrar em quando os meninos descobriram meu estômago dá uma volta completa. Eles não me deixam mais em paz com isso.

Bem, agora nós estudamos de manhã, e estávamos um dia no quarto, de tarde, e eu fui dormir, nada de mais. Até eu começar a sonhar com ela. E a chamar por ela. A cena foi mais ou menos assim:

- Temari-chan... Te-mari-chan... - e eu fui acordado por um berro.

- HÁAAAAAAAAAA! SHIKAMARU ESTÁ GOSTANDO DA TEMARI!

Adivinhem só quem foi o escandaloso? Pontinho pra quem disse Naruto.

Eu acordei meio sem entender o que tinha acontecido até eu me lembrar do sonho que tive e chegar à brilhante conclusão de que eu deveria ter falado dormindo. Ah, que ótimo. Arrumei uma apurrinhação por todo o período que eu passar aqui, ou seja, até eu fazer 18 anos. Ainda bem que não vai demorar tanto.

É, eu sei que deveria procurá-la, falar com ela, dizer que a amo... mas como eu faço isso? É impossível! Se eu não consegui ter uma ideia boa, quem é que vai?

Agora todas as vezes em que olho pra ela sinto meu coração saltar pela boca, forma um nó na minha garganta, eu fico até zonzo se olhar nos olhos dela por muito tempo. Finalmente entendo o motivo de Hinata evitar os olhos de Naruto.

Para piorar (sim, piora) Gaara começou a bancar o irmão protetor. E é isso que eu vou fazer agora: resolver esse probleminha.

- Gaara, preciso falar com você.

Nós fomos até um canto do refeitório.

- É o seguinte. - eu comecei. - Eu gosto da sua irmã, e estou disposto a tudo para ficar com ela e fazê-la feliz. Mas se isso te fizer ficar com raiva de mim vai ser um tanto quanto problemático...

- Aiai, não tem jeito mesmo né. Então tá. Mas se eu ver ela chorando uma vez que seja...

- Valeu, cara.

Nós voltamos para a mesa e eu voltei a me perder nos olhos e no sorriso de Temari.


	17. Não gosto não! Ou gosto?

**Temari's POV**

- Não! Não é verdade! Parem de insistir!

- Temari-chan, o nome da brincadeira é verdade ou conseqüência, você tem que falar verdade!

- Mas eu estou falando! A resposta é não!

Essa briga começou em uma noite no dormitório, em uma brincadeira de verdade ou consequência. Saiu para Ino me perguntar, eu perdi verdade. e então...

- Temari-chan, é verdade que você gosta do Shikamaru, não é?

- NÃO!

E ela insistia que era e a discussão começou. Não é verdade, não mesmo. Ele pode até ser lindo, musculoso, ter esse charme por ser preguiçoso, ter uma voz tão sedutora, um olhar tão doce, lábios tão chamativos...

- AH! QUE DROGA! A QUEM EU QUERO ENGANAR! ESTOU SIM APAIXONADASSA, CAIDINHA, BABANDO PELO SHIKAMARU!- OK, não era preu ter berrado isso, mas eu berrei. E senti meu rosto esquentar em seguida, com certeza eu estava ficando corada.

- HÁ! Eu tinha certeza. - disse Ino, comemorando a vitória. - Você mesma nem percebe mas olha pra ele com uma cara...

- Você é ótima para ficar falando né. Até parece que não fica olhando pro Gaara com...

- Hey! Temari! Não é isso que está em discussão!

- É. - Sakura entrou no assunto. - Temos que dar um jeito de juntar vocês dois.

- Tá de zoera Sakura? - perguntou Tenten. - Temari não precisa de ajuda. Ela é forte, independente.

- Ei, e-eu acho que Tenten-chan está c-certa. - disse Hinata.

- Vai falar com ele! - disse Ino. - Sabe Temari, acho que ele também gosta de você.

- Ei, tive uma ideia! Eu posso ir no dormitorio dos meninos e perguntar alguém, eles devem saber. Aí se ele gostar de você, você vai ter mais segurança, não é? - foi Sakura quem disse isso. Eu ri. Era só uma desculpa para ver o Sasuke, mas podia dar certo.

Ela saiu pela porta do fundo do dormitório e eu fiquei lá, esperando.

**Sakura's POV**

Às vezes eu me acho muito inteligente. Vou resolver o problema de Temari e falar com o Sasuke-kun de uma vez! Uau, eu me amo!

Eu bati na porta do dormitório e foi o próprio Sasuke quem atendeu.

- Sasuke-kun! - eu o abracei. E eu juro que não esperava pelo que veio depois.

Ele me abraçou de volta!

- Sakura-chan! Tá fazendo o que aqui a essa hora?

Eu senti meu rosto corar. Fiquei tão animada com a reação dele que nem me lembrei do meu objetivo lá.

- Ai, Sasuke-kun. É que a gente tava jogando verdade ou consequência, ai caiu pra Ino perguntar pra Temari, aí a Temari pediu verdade, aí...

- Ei Sakura-chan. Resume!

- A Temari-chan gosta do Shikamru-kun e eu estou aqui pra descobrir se ele gosta dele. MAS ELE NÃO PODE SABER!

- Tá, tá. Ele gosta sim, fica chamando ela de noite, tá um enjoo.

- Sério? Ah, obrigada Sasuke-kun! - bem, ele me abraçou de volta, não abraçou? Então... eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Aiai, Sakura! Sai de cima de mim! - é. O Sasuke-kun ainda é o Sasuke-kun.

Voltei correndo até o dormitório e dei a notícia para a Temari-chan. Eu nunca a vi tão feliz!


	18. Há algo melhor para fazer

**Temari's POV**

Me sinto no céu. Não acredito que Shikamaru-kun sente por mim o mesmo que eu por ele!

Bem, agora tenho que achar uma maneira de dizer que o amo. Mas eu não sei como.

- Eu acho que você tinha que chegar e dizer, fim. Você já sabe que ele gosta de você.

Bem, é algo a se considerar: eu não preciso ter medo da rejeição.

- Ai gente, vocês hein! - disse Ino. Em seguida ela tirou um embrulho de presente de trás da mala e me entregou. - Toma, é pra você. Eu jurei pra mim que iria escolher a roupa pro seu primeiro beijo com o Shikamaru: não vou deixar você cometer um crime de moda em uma situação crítica dessas. Você veste e vai. Na hora dá tudo certo. Ele deve estar olhando as nuvens agora.

Eu abri o embrulho e tenho que admitir: Ino é bem criativa. Lá dentro tinha um vestido justo lilás de um ombro só que ia até a metade da minha coxa, um cinto vermelho largo e uma meia-calça arrastão.

- Usa com a sua ankle-boot preta e vai na fé!

Dito e feito. Eu me vesti e fui, e lá estava ele, deitado na grama. Eu parei sobre seu rosto e ele ainda reclamou um pouco antes de abrir os olhos e ver que era eu:

- Quem é que está aí? Tá tampando meu Sol!

...

**Shikamaru's POV**

- Vai de novo Shikamaru? Você não cansa de ver as nuvens não?

- Não, não canso. Tou indo.

Me deitei na grama. O clima estava bom, um sol gostoso batia em mim me mantendo aquecido. Eu fechei os olhos...

A imagem de Temari veio à minha mente. O sorriso dele parecia se esparramar por todos os cantos de minha cabeça.

- Temari-chan...

Ah, que ótimo, abri os olhos e descobri que tinha dormido sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Tornei a fechar os olhos para aproveitar o Sol mas não durou muito tempo, alguém parou bem em cima de mim, parando o calor.

- Quem é que está aí? Tá tampando meu Sol!

Ao abrir os olhos vi o mesmo rosto com o qual eu havia sorrindo. Temari olhava para mim, sorridente e... que roupa é essa? Eu começei a suar...

Ela se assentou ao meu lado.

- Eu vim ver as nuvens com você. Pode?

- Ah, claro.

Ela se deitou ao meu lado.

- Ei, olha aquela! - ela disse apontando para o alto. - Parece a Torre Eiffel! - e parecia mesmo.

Ficamos um bom tempo brincando de comparar as nuvens e ela tinha mesmo criatividade para a coisa.

Depois de um tempo percebi que a cabeça dela estava escorada no meu ombro. Como foi que isso aconteceu?

**Temari's POV**

E agora minha cabeça estava escorada no ombro dele. Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Bem, vou aproveitar a oportunidade. Hora de entrar no assunto.

- Hum... Shikamaru-kun, o que mais você gosta de fazer além de ver as nuvens?

- Dormir. Eu gosto de sonhar...

- Com o que você sonha?

Ele hesitou. Então virou o rosto para olhar para mim.

- Vo... Várias coisas.

- Tipo o que? - eu perguntei me virando para ele.

- Várias. - e ele voltou a encarar o céu. Eu fiz o mesmo. Primeira tentativa falha, mas eu ainda posso tentar.

- Eu sonho com nossos amigos, com minha família... Fico pensando como seria Kankurou se ele estivesse vivo... Eu também sonho com você...

- Eu também sonho com meus pais... Imagino como seria ter pais que se importam com você. E eu também sonho com... você.

Eu sorri. Então não foi uma pegadinha do Sasuke. Shikamaru realmente gosta de mim.

Olhei novamente para o rosto dele, meio inexpressivo. Ele também olhou para o meu.

Diga Temari. São três palavrinhas, não pode ser tão difícil.

Mas era. E aos poucos isso frustrava minas expectativas. Depois de muito tentar eu consegui, mas num sussurro tão baixinho que ele nem ouviu.

- Eu te amo...

- O que disse Temari? - e eu me obriguei a repetir. Se eu só conseguia sussurrar que fosse no ouvido dele.

- Eu te amo...

**Shikamaru's POV**

E então ela sussurrou no meu ouvido que me ama, e eu sabia que era verdade. Então, eu sussurrei no dela.

- Eu te amo.

**Temari's POV**

Meu coração pulou. Mas foi um pulo bom. E finalmente eu pude fazer o que eu tanto quis durante todo esse tempo.

Colei meus lábios nos dele.

Ele me beijou com vontade. Um beijo de verdade, a língua dele explorava minha boca e eu o beijava de volta.

Eu o abracei contra meu corpo, e ele deslizou os lábios pelo meu rosto, meu pescoço, meus lábios de novo...

Depois de muito tempo nos separamos em busca de ar, ele deitou novamente na grama, mas dessa vez havia uma pequena diferença na cena:

Uma certa menina loira com um sorriso enorme deitada no peito dele.


	19. Pedido ao luar

**Temari's POV**

-... e aí eu beijei ele! - eu estava contando o ocorrido às minhas amigas.

- Ai, que lindo! - disse Tenten. - E vocês estão namorando?

- A gente...

Não deu tempo de responder. Alguém batia na porta secreta do fundo do quarto. Eu fui a abrir e adivinhem... Shika!

Antes que eu pudesse cumprimentá-lo ele me agarrou e me deu um beijo, me puxando para dentro do corredor e fechando a porta. Depois de muito tempo nós nos separamos em busca de ar, e eu pude falar.

- Posso saber o que significa isso? - eu disse com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Nós vamos dar uma voltinha.

Ele me conduziu pelo corredor até o lado de fora do orfanato e me levou ao jardim.

- Então além das nuvens você vê as estrelas?

Ele apenas riu. Então pegou minha mão direita.

- Sabe Temari, hoje cedo quando voltamos para o prédio todos os meninos estavam te olhando, e eu não gostei disso. Fiquei muito enciumado, muito mesmo. E foi isso que me fez querer uma coisa: que você fosse minha. Minha para que esses caras parem de mexer com você pois eles veriam que você tem dono. Então - ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um anel de prata com uma pedra vermelha. O anel mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida! - eu quero que você seja minha namorada.

O que eu posso dizer? Estou chocada, feliz, emocionada, surpresa, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu aceito! - ele foi colocando o anel no meu dedo... anelar? - Ei, calma. Esse é o dedo dos noivos.

- Ah, desculpa, não entendo dessas coisas. - então ele pôs o anel no meu dedo indicador e beijou minha mão, e foi subindo por todo meu braço até meu ombro, então disse no meu ouvido. - Você me faz muito feliz, Temari.

- Eu sei, pois é assim que eu me sinto com você. - eu disse de volta.

Eu toquei meus lábios nos dele, ele me deu um abraço que me tirou do chão, mas eu não sou bem uma pluma. Ele caiu pra trás e eu por cima. Ficamos os dois deitados na grama, rindo, e de repente Shikamaru começou a fazer cosquinhas na minha barriga.

- Ei, pare! - eu disse. Então me levantei e saí correndo pela grama. É claro que ele veio atrás.

- Ah, volte aqui!

Ele acabou me alcançando e me abraçou por trás.

- Pronto. - ele disse. - Nunca mais vou deixar você fugir.

- Nunca?

- Não, nunca.

- Isso é bom. - eu o beijei. Ele me abraçou e eu retribuí, e nós ficamos nos beijando por um longo tempo, e então ele se assentou no chão comigo em seu colo, e ficamos ambos admirando a lua cheia.

É claro que as meninas exigiram relatório completo, e eu dei. Elas babaram um pouco no anel que ele me deu e depois fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte eu me vi de pé bem antes do que eu imaginava, o sol nem tinha nascido. Eram 5 horas da manhã. Será que era cedo demais?

Eu me arrumei e eram 6 horas quando sai pela porta do fundo. Cheguei na porta do dormitório dele onde fui atendida por um Naruto sonolento:

- Bom di... - eu o cortei, entrei correndo e subi no beliche de Shikamaru abraçando-o por trás.

- Temari-chan?

- Bom dia amor!

- Bom dia amor.

Ele se virou para mim e nós nos beijamos por alguns segundos, mas eu fui obrigada a me separar dele:

- Ei, levante-se logo.

Ele se arrumou e depois me abraçou com um dos braços. Rumamos até o refeitório, ainda meio vazio, onde ele se assentou ao meu lado. Depois que terminamos de tomar café todos nossos amigos já estavam lá, e ele deitou minha cabeça no colo dele.

Meus amigos ficaram o dia inteiro importunado a gente mas não importa. O que importa é que eu finalmente estou com o homem que eu amo.


	20. Se solta, Hina-chan!

**Hinata's POV**

Temari e Shikamaru parecem realmente felizes. Eu fico pensando se um dia vou ser feliz assim com o Naruto-kun, mas para ele eu sou só uma amiga, uma irmã. Ele não quer nada comigo, eu sei que não, e isso tem me feito realmente triste ultimamente.

É claro que Sakura-chan notou, mas ela esperou que estivéssemos à sós com as meninas para perguntar:

- Hinata-chan, algum problema?

- É que... eu... eu gosto do Naruto-kun...

- Eu sei há muito tempo. - disse Temari.

- O... O Quê? C-como você d-descobriu? Tá tão óbvio assim?

- Não, Hinata, relaxa. Foi pela sua expressão, é mais ou menos a mesma que eu uso quando olho pro Shika-kun.

- Ah... A-ainda bem que não dá pra ver...

- E aí, a gente vai fazer o que? - perguntou Tenten. Todas olhamos pra ela com um olhar interrogativo. - Vocês sabem, pra ajudar a Hinata.

Eu corei, e meus olhos se desviaram para o chão.

- Bom, a primeira coisa é resolver esse problema de auto-estima dela. - disse Temari. - Você é bonita, esperta, inteligente, não tem por que ser tão tímida.

- Também acho. - disse Sakura-chan.

Elas passaram o resto do dia tentando me fazer deixar a timidez de lado, e até que deu um pouco certo. Com esforço eu consigo falar sem gaguejar e em voz normal ao invés do sussurro de sempre, e até consigo olhar nos olhos das meninas, apesar de eu ter certeza de que com Naruto será diferente.

No dia seguinte elas me lembraram de agir com mais confiança, se Naruto-kun me notar, se isso der certo, eu nem sei como agradecer as meninas.

Enquanto andávamos até a mesa, elas me lembravam de olhar para a frente ao invés do chão, soltar os braços, rir e falar mais, não gaguejar, falar alto, olhar nos olhos das pessoas e tudo isso principalmente se fosse com referência ao Naruto-kun.

Então nos assentamos na mesa. Temari se jogou feliz no colo do Shikamaru e como sempre eles pareciam se esquecer do resto das pessoas. Eu me perguntava se um dia eu e Naruto-kun...

AH! CONCENTRE-SE HINATA! Me assentei logo na frente de Naruto e fitei os olhos dele.

Até que não foi tãaaao difícil. Eu o cumprimentei:

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun! - minha voz saiu mais alta que o normal e eu não gaguejei

- Bom dia, Hina-chan! Tudo bem?

- Ah, sim. E com vocÊ?

- Eu tô ótimo. Sabe, Hina-chan, sua voz é bonita, devia falar alto mais vezes.

Eu corei, isso não tinha como controlar, mas eu fiz uma força enorme para manter meus olhos nos dele e agradecer:

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun.

- Não há de que.

E foi aí que eu percebi. Depois de um tempo e me soltava muito mais com Naruto do que com qualquer outro.

Eu me sinto à vontade com ele.

Para completar minha felicidade, Naruto-kun se assentou ao meu lado na aula e conversou comigo a manhã inteira. Eu acho que ele só queria me esimular a manter minha confiança, mas ainda assim, é um começo, não é?

De tarde, nós começamos a cantar na grama, e Temari cantou um dueto com Shikamaru. Então Sakura tinha que ter a ideia, tinha!

- Ei, Hinata-chan, cante uma música com o Naruto!

- Eu? Ah, não. Eu não canto tão bem assim...

- Hora, Hina-chan, vamos! - disse Naruto. Eu não consigo dizer não à ele. E pra piorar a música escolhida foi Endless Love! [N.A/: O nome da música significa "Amor Infinito"]

Mas eu amei fazer algo assim com o Naruto-kun, e todos disseram que a gente combina!

Pela noite uma outra discussão tomou conta do quarto:

- Bem, o Naruto-kun te notou. Talvez não do jeito que você quer ainda, mas notou. Ele conversou com você o dia inteiro. - disse Temari-chan.

- É, vocês até canatram juntos uma música liiiinda. - disse Sakura-chan.

- Tá. - disse Tenten. - Mas o importante agora é: como juntar esses dois.

- Hum... eu tenho uma ideia. - disse Temari. - Verdade ou consequência. De certa forma, deu certo comigo, não deu?


	21. Verdade ou consequência?

**Hinata's POV**

- Ah Neji, qual é! - eu não acredito que estou tendo essa discussão ridícula com ele.

O plano de Temari é bem simples, ótimo, com uma chance enorme de dar certo e agora que contamos para Neji ele ficou assim. Implicando.

- Olha Neji - disse Sakura. - Hinata já não é mais nenhuma cri...

- Exato, Sakura-chan. - eu disse. - Já não sou mais nenhuma criança, tenho 16 anos e acho que posso resolver muito bem o que é melhor pra mim.

- Não é certo! - ele insistia.

- NÃO É CERTO? - eu não queria gritar, mas alguma coisa tomou conta de mim. - VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DIZER O QUE É OU NÃO CERTO ASSIM NEJI! NÃO VOCÊ QUE JÁ FICOU COM QUASE TODAS AS MENINAS DO ORFANATO E TRANSOU COM METADE DAS QUE FICOU COM VOCÊ!

OK, isso foi golpe baixo. Mas deu certo. Ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

- Você é a única pessoa da família que eu ainda tenho. Não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça.

Eu peguei as mãos dele.

- Olhe pra mim Neji-kun. - ele olhou. - Eu amo o Naruto-kun eu quero ser feliz com ele! Nós não vamos fazer nada de mais Neji! Não como você pensa, eu não vou transar com ele, pare de se preocupar!

- Tá. Mas Hinata-chan, jura que qualquer coisa que acontecer, de bom ou de ruim, você me conta?

- Conto.

Pronto, problema resolvido. Neji saiu pela porta e foi até o dormitório chamar os meninos. Ele voltou alguns segundos depois.

- Ei, que ideia é essa de chamar a gente aqui agora assim? Qual é o problema? - Naruto-kun é tão fofo...

- Nós queremos que vocês joguem um jogo com a gente. Chama-se verdade ou consequência. - disse Temari.

Ela explicou as regras do jogo e nós começamos a jogar. Sasuke pergunta pra Shikamaru, Neji pergunta pra Sakura, Naruto pergunta pra Tenten... Várias duplas, mas nunca uma das que precisava.

O tempo passava. Várias suposições passavam na minha mente: e se não sair a dupla que precisa? E se na hora o Naruto pedir verdade? E se ele recusar a consequência? E se eu não fizer o que tenho que fazer? E se...

Pare de pensar Hinata! Concentre-se!

Sakura pergunta pra Tenten, Shikamaru pergunta pra Temari (que fofo! Ela pediu consequência e ele mandou ela dar um beijo nele! own...).

E aí: Sakura pergunta pra Naruto.

Meu coração deu um pulo. Eu já sabia o que viria a seguir.

Respira Hinata. Relaxa...

- E aí Naruto, o que vai ser? Verdade ou consequência?

- Há, consequência! - ele apontou pro próprio peito com o polegar. - Pode vir! Não tenho medo de nada!

Pronto. Não tem volta. Meu coração parecia que ia saír pelas costelas.

- Então... - Sakura fez cara de indecisa. - Dá um selinho na Hinata.

- O QUÊ? SEM CHANCE! ISSO NÃO VALE!

- É claro que vale. - disse Sasuke. Como eles tinham uma espécie de mania de competir pra ver quem era melhor, contávamos com Sasuke com uma espécie de último estímulo. Sasuke se comprometeu a me ajudar. E é claro que vai dar certo. - Shikamaru impôs isso pra Temari.

- Mas, Sasuke! - disse Naruto. - Eles são namorados! É diferente!

- Tá bom. Mas eu realmente achei que você não tinha medo de nada e era um adversário à altura.

- Oras, o que você está dizendo? - é deu certo. - Vem cá Hina-chan.

Eu me aproximei. Meu coração batia com tanta força que eu conseguia sentir. Naruto pôs uma mão na minha nuca e fechou os olhos. Eu também fechei os meus. Então ele tocou delicadamente os lábios nos meus.

E para minha surpresa não foi tão difícil por o plano em prática. Foi instintivo: ao sentir os lábios de Naruto nos meus eu devolvi o selinho, mas como um beijo mais intenso e ele retríbuiu. Eu abri meus lábios dando passagem para a língua dele, e eu me senti relaxada nos braços dele.

É, é mesmo o meu primeiro beijo. Mas com Naruto eu sinto como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e eu percebi que ele também estava a vontade.

Nossas línguas dançavam em sintonia, eu me esqueci de que estava sendo observada. Passei meus braços em torno dele e ele acabou por me deitar no chão. Opa. Exagero.

- Ei, Naruto... - eu ouvi Sakura dizer meio sem jeito. - Era só um selinho.

Ele nem quis saber, mas quando Neji limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção acabamos nos separando. Que ódio! Por que ele tinha que se meter?

O resto da brincadeira ocorreu sem grandes surpresas, e os meninos foram embora. Eu fui atacada com perguntas e respondi à todas, depois eu e as meninas foram dormir. E foi só aí que eu pensei: como será amanhã?


	22. Eu te amo, Naruto-kun!

**Hinata's POV**

Quando acordei pela manhã de sábado, toda a autoconfiança do dia anterior parecia ter ido pelo buraco. Tudo isso pelo medo de como Naruto-kun iria me tratar hoje. Mas as meninas continuaram insistindo para que eu agisse com confiança, então lá fui eu pro refeitório.

Eu me assentei na mesa e os meninos chegaram pouco depois.

E o Naruto-kun se assentou ao meu lado.

!

O que eu devo fazer?

- Bom dia, Hina-chan.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun.

- É... depois que você terminar o café você quer, bem... quer dar uma voltinha comigo?

OMG! Eu vou morrer aqui! Calma Hinata. Calma Hinata!

- Ah, claro.

Nós tomamos o café e o Naruto pegou na minha mão e foi me arrastando.

Eu me vi na beira do lago. Ele se assentou escorado em uma árvore e eu me assentei do lado dele.

- E então, Naruto. O que você quer?

- E-eu... Hinata-chan, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu ontem... eu não devia ter te beijado daquela maneira, não foi certo... eu quero que você me perdoe...

- Você se arrependeu?

- Não, quer dizer... Hinata-chan o que você pensou disso?

- Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que eu mudei para cá! Não me peça desculpas!

- Hein? Hina-chan, o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu amo você.

Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Por um momento achei que ele tivesse tido uma parada cardíaca, sei lá, mas eu fiquei desesperada.

- Naruo-kun! - eu pus minhas mãos no rosto dele. - Naruto-kun pelo amor de Deus, fala comigo!

- Hina-chan... o que foi que você disse?

- Eu te amo!

- Hina-chan... eu nunca pensei que...

- Eu sei que você nunca pensou isso! Mas um dia você ia ter que ficar sabendo não é?

- O que eu devo fazer?

- Faça o que você quiser, não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo.

- Hina-chan, eu gostei tanto de te beijar, ontem... Eu sempre gostei da Sakura-chan, mas ontem eu nem lembrei que ele existia, e hoje na mesa eu senti vontade de sentar do seu lado, de falar com você... - o rosto dele estava perigosamente próximo do meu. - De beijar você...

Nossos lábios quase se tocaram. Mas eu não podia fazer isso! Não podia!

Por que não?

...

Por que...

Porque...

Ei, eu posso!

Nós nos beijamos, com vontade, e continuamos de onde tínhamos sido interrompidos no dia anterior.

Ele me deitou na grama, e me beijava intensamente, nossas línguas se cruzavam, os dedos dele acariciavam minha barriga.

Nós nos separamos em busca de ar.

- Acabo de descobrir uma coisa, Hina-chan. Fique comigo, seja minha namorada. Eu acabo de descobrir que amo você.


	23. Eu te amo, mas você não

**Tenten's POV**

É, quem diria. O Naruto e a Hinata estão namorando. Pelo menos eles gostam um do outro.

É muito ruim gostar de alguém sem ser correspondido. Assim como eu gosto de Hyuuga Neji.

O cafajeste mais cafajeste do orfanato, o galinha mais galinha, o aproveitador mais aproveitador, e eu tenho que estar apaixonada por ele.

Deus, eu me odeio!

O pior foi quando as meninas descobriram. E agora cismaram de bancar o cupido pra todo mundo. Mas eu não vou admitir pra elas que gosto dele. Nunca.

- Tenten, - disse Sakura. - não adianta mentir, tá escrito na sua testa! Não nos obrigue a forçar um encontro! Fale com ele! Com Temari deu certo, não deu? Então...

- CHEGA! PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ! NÃO - ESTOU - APAIXONADA - POR - HYUUGA - NEJI!

- Tá bom, você quem sabe.

Mas elas não me deixaram em paz.

**Neji's POV**

Por que tinha que ser comigo?

Eu não sou o tipo de cara que nasceu pra se prender a alguém, não mesmo. As palavras que Hinata me disse aquele dia são fortes, mas verdadeiras. Eu sou o cara pegador.

Então eu não posso estar apaixonado por Mitsashi Tenten. É impossível alguém como eu se apaixonar.

Pode parecer rude, ou cruel, mas eu não tenho um coração. Apenas vontade e desejo, e é isso que me faz ter casos únicos de uma noite com as meninas. E fim.

Mas eu sempre quis alguma coisa com Tenten. Venho me controlado durante todo esse tempo porque ela é minha amiga, mas é dificil...

O pior é que eu tenho a sensação de que os meninos estão tramando algo pelas minhas costas. E não estão sozinhos.

**Sakura's POV**

Tenten ama o Neji, mas é uma pena que ela não admita. Eu me sinto muito triste em ver que ela não corre atrás do que quer, então aqui estou eu, pela terceira vez indo pedir ajuda ao Sasuke.

É incrível como eu consigo resolver os problemas amorosos de meus amigos mas não os meus próprios. Desde o dia em que ele me abraçou de volta esse é o máximo que ele faz. Mais nada.

Eu tenho que me tranquilizar. De certa forma, é um avanço, não é?

- Sasuke-kun! - eu o abracei, ele me abraçou. Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele. El deu um beijo na minha!

SHANNARO! Mais um passo! Acho que ele está gostando um pouco mais de mim, talvez ainda não da maneira que eu quero, mais está!

- Oi, Sakura-chan. - CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! Eu amo quando ele faz isso... - Mais algum problema amoroso?

- Sim. Neji e Tenten. Mas eles são cabeças duras de mais pra admitir que gostam um do outro. O que devemos fazer?

- Bem, eu tenho um plano...

**Tenten's POV**

- Calma Sakura-chan, é só uma festa!

- Anda logo Tenten!

Essa maluca está me arrastando pelo corredor secreto em direção ao porão, dizendo que vai ter uma festa que ela está organizando. Aiai, eu mereço?

Nós entramos no porão e o telefone dela tocou:

- Sasuke-kun! Já estou aqui... Ah, que ótimo. Beijo. Tchau.

- Ah entendi o plano! Você armou uma festa pra se encontrar com o Sasuke-kun enquanto vocês arrumam mas me chamou pra ele não desonfiar!

- Ah, é. Desculpa te usar assim Tenten, mas quebra essa pra mim, vai!

- Tá boom.

- Então presta atenção: ele tá chegando, se esconde lá atrás, quando você puder sair eu chamo tá?

- Aiai, tá bom...

Eu fui pro fundo e fiquei lá esperando...

**Neji's POV**

- Sasuke, você me arruma cada uma!

- Fica quieto e anda!

Ele está me arrastando pro porão. Sakura resolveu dar uma festa e ele vai ajudar. Esses dois não me enganam... não é segredo que a Sakura gosta do Sasuke, mas agora eu acho que ele está começando a gostar dela também.

- Espera um pouco Neji. - ele discou um número no celular. - Ah, oi Sakura-chan. ... Eu estou quase chegando. Tchau.

Nós continuamos andando e entramos no porão Sakura estava do lado de fora.

- Anh, Neji... Eu tenho que falar uma coisa com o Sasuke-kun. - disse Sakura. - Espera lá no fundo tá?

Eu entrei. Fazer o que né?

Mas eu não esperava pelo que, ou mlhor, por quem eu encontrei no fundo.

Mitsashi Tenten. Quando me viu ela olhou pra mim como uma leve expressão de surpresa, então perguntamos ao mesmo tempo:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, eu vim com Sakura-chan, ela tá ali na frente esperando o Sasuke chegar.

- Não tá não. Ela tá do lado de fora.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos e a compreensão nos atingiu.

- NÃO! - nós berramos.

Fomos correndo em direção à porta e eu reparei em um colchão na parede e várias sacolas.

" Tem que ser a decoração. É só parte da decoração..."

Eu pus a mão na maçaneta da porta mas ela não se abriu. Estava trancada por fora.


	24. Caindo na armadilha

**Tenten's POV**

Não. Sasuke e Sakura não fariam isso.

- Sai da frente Neji! - eu tentei abrir a porta mas ela não cedeu.

- Ei, Tenten. Me dá um grampo de cabelo!

Eu soltei os cabelos e vi a boca de Neji se abrir em um redondo e cômico "o". Eu fingi indiferença, apesar de que meus cabelos me chegavam na cintura.

Entreguei o grampo pra ele, mas nem sequer entrou na fechadura.

- PO***! DEIXARAM A CHAVE DO LADO DE FORA!

- Ah, que ótimo. Estamos mesmo presos aqui.

Eu virei o colchão que para minha surpresa não estava empoeirado. O porão é limpo mesmo!

- Talvez você devesse por algum lençol aí antes de se deitar.

- Eu só ia assentar. - mas ainda assim comecei a fiscalizar as quatro sacolas que haviam lá. Na primeira, comida. Na segunda, coisas do Neji. Na terceira, minhas coisas, e na última roupa de cama, que eu reconheci ter vindo da minha cama.

Eu arrumei a cama e Neji começou a arrumar comida em uma mesa ali perto.

- Tenten, vem comer alguma coisa.

Eu fiz uma cara de birra e me assentei ao lado dele. Haviam sacos de chips, uma garrafa térmica com refrigerante gelado e bolo de chocolate.

Eu comi em silêncio. Neji também não falava nada.

Quando terminamos ele ficou onde estava, mas eu fiz menção de me assentar no puff do outro lado do porão, bem longe dele.

Estava fazendo frio. Parece que Sasuke e Sakura fizeram o favorzinho de ligar o ar condicionado. Como é um porão e não tem janelas, tinha um ar condicionado pro ar circular de alguma forma. Por que não tem um simples tubo de ventilação?

Eu estremeci com o frio.

- Tenten, tudo bem? Ah, é o ar condicionado né. Eu vou ver se consigo desligar.

Ele caminhou pelo porão procurando um botão, interruptor, qualquer coisa, mas nada.

- Sabe, talvez você devesse se deitar. Tem um cobertor aqui.

Droga, certo. De novo. Eu fiz o que ele disse e virei de costas para onde ele estava assentado, me embolando no edredom. Melhorou um pouco minha situação, mas eu ainda sentia frio.

Nós não conversamos. Com o passar do tempo minhas pálpebras pesaram, e isso me fez pensar em Neji. Onde ele está dormindo?

Na cadeira, com a cabeça deitada na mesa.

Coitado.

- Neji. Neji... NEJI!

- Hã... O que?

- Deita comigo no colchão. Vai ter uma dor de coluna terrível se dormir aí assim.

- Ah, Tenten, não. Não seria certo, seria?

- E importa? Não vou deixar um amigo ter problemas na coluna por um orgulho besta. Anda, vem.

Ele veio. Nós nos deitamos de costas um pro outro, dividindo o cobertor, mas o cobertor e o colchão eram tão pequenos que eu sentia as costas dele na minha. Ah, que ótimo. Agora vou dormir com as costas coladas nas do cara que eu amo.

O ar frio entrou debaixo do colchão e eu estremeci de novo. Neji também, mas menos perceptivelmente.

Continuou acontecendo mas nós não demos confiança, até o ponto em que eu tremia costantemente.

- Tenten, tudo bem aí? - ele tinha se virado de frente pra mim. - Tenten olha pra mim!

Eu fiz o que ele disse.

- Tenten! Seus lábios estão roxos e você está pálida! É... eu...

Ele me abraçou e estava incrivelmente quente. Eu me senti aconchegada, acolhida...

Então o abracei de volta.

Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro, o ar me faltava...

Nossos lábios quase se tocavam.

- Tenten... - Neji me disse num sussurro.

- O que? - eu sussurrei de volta.

- Seus lábios ainda estão roxos... Talvez eu deva esquentá-los pra você...

Eu fechei meus olhos e percebi que ele fez o mesmo.

- É, faça isso Neji.

Ele me beijou. Primeiro suave, leve, quase um carinho. Eu sentia o hálito de menta dele se misturar ao meu, sentia as mãos dele apertarem meu corpo no dele... e ele me soltou.

- E aí?- perguntei. - Ainda está roxo?

- Um pouquinho.

Nos beijamos de novo, desta vez mais quente. Eu dei abertura para que ele colocasse a língua no beijo, e ele apoiando-se no colchão deitou em cima de mim.

Que ótimo, estamos fazendo exatamente o que Sasuke e Sakura queriam. Mas e daí? É o cara que eu amo, não é? Então que se dane o resto.

Ele beijava meu pescoço, meu colo, meus lábios, eu retribuía cada beijo com vontade... Ele mordeu meu lábio levemente e eu deixei escapar um gemido de prazer...

Eu deslizei minha língua sobre os lábios dele...

Algum tempo considerável depois, eu percebi a mão dele debaixo da minha blusa.

Ah, agora ele quer transar comigo. Eu não vou deixar, hora de empurrar ele pra bem longe e...

Não vou deixar? Por quê? Qual é o motivo?

Não tem motivo. Eu deixei.

Ainda bem que Neji é um cara que anda sempre prevenido, e isso inclui ter sempre preservativo no bolso da calça.

Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

E daí que eu era virgem? Eu não reconheci o significado da palavra dor, tudo o que importa é Neji, a forma como ele me toca, como me beija...

Agora eu entendo como é tão fácil pra ele ficar com tantas meninas: ele é irresistível.

Eu não sei quando foi que eu dormi, mas eu sei que quando isso aconteceu Neji estava me abraçando e à muito tempo eu não sentia mais frio.


	25. Vôlei e lágrimas

**Sakura's POV**

Eu me levantei bem cedo para destrancar o porão. A minha grande surpresa foi encontrar Sasuke me esperando no corredor secreto, escorado na parede do lado de fora da minha porta com os braços cruzados.

- Demorou, Sakura-chan.

- Desculpe. Eu dormi demais né?

- Imagina. - ele "desescorou" da parede e me estendeu a mão com um sorrisinho maléfico no rosto. O que deu no Sasuke e o que foi que eu perdi?

Eu peguei a mão dele e ele foi me arrastando até o porão. Lentamente eu destranquei a porta e tive que rir da cena que eu vi.

Neji abraçava Tenten no colchão por trás. Os dois estavam embolados no edredom e as roupas deles estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Parece que deu certo, Sakura-chan. - Sasuke estava sussurrando no meu ouvido. Eu sei que já me fiz essa pergunta mas... O QUE DEU NO SASUKE E O QUE FOI QUE EU PERDI?

Ele pegou a chave e pôs na fechadura pelo lado de dentro, e fechou a porta. Em seguida me abraçou por trás.

Eu senti que meu coração ia sair pela boca. Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço, e estava falando comigo de novo:

- Sakura-chan, você tem par para o baile de formatura?

- Não...

- Agora tem. Você vai comigo.

... (momento choque)

- Ah, claro. Pode ser, Sasuke-kun.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SASUKE-KUN ME CHAMOU PRO BAILE DE FORMATURA! DEUS! O QUE DEU NELE?

Foda-se, não importa, ele chamou, e pronto!

Ele me arrastou pela mão até meu dormitório, onde nos despedimos com um beijo na bochecha. Então ele se foi.

Eu precisei de alguns minutos para realmente entender o que tinha acontecido. Quando a ficha caiu eu fiz questão de acordar Ino, Hinata e Temari só pra contar pra elas, Tenten podia ficar sabendo depois.

Eu nem acredito na minha sorte.

**Tenten's POV**

Quando acordei, notei que Neji estava me abraçando. Ainda. Era um abraço tão bom... Eu não queria sair nunca dali... Talvez quando ele acordasse eu...

NO QUE EU TO PENSANDO? EU NÃO IMPORTO PRA ELE, FUI SÓ MAIS UMA!

Eu quero MATAR a Sakura e o Sasuke. Eu não acredito que acabo de perder minha virgindade com o cara mais galinha do orfanato (leia-se Neji, o homem que eu amo) e ele nem vai querer saber de mim quando acordar.

Eu não vou dar pra ele o gostinho de me dispensar. Eu mesma vou fazer isso.

- Neji! Acorda!

- Ah, bom dia Tenten-chan.

- Só pra te avisar que Sakura destrancou a porta, estou indo embora.

- Está? Ah, claro. Eu também vou me levantar.

Nós nos vestimos silenciosamente e saímos do porão levando nossas coisas. Ele foi pro dormitório dele, eu fui para o meu. Nós não nos falamos mais.

O ódio que eu sentia era tanto pelo que tinha acontecido... que fique claro, ódio, não arrependimento.

Tudo que eu consegui pensar em fazer foi descarregar minhas energias nas bolas de vôlei do Gai-sensei.

- Gai-sensei! Eu quero uma saca de bolas de vôlei emprestada.

- Ah, hoje a juventude está ao ataque! Um jovem acaba de me pedir bolas de futebol...

NÃO! ME DIGAM POR FAVOR QUE NÃO É O NEJI!

Eu peguei as bolas e saí para a quadra, e vi um garoto forte de longos cabelos negros chutando bolas ao gol com uma força brutal e excessiva. Hyuuga Neji.

Eu pedi por favor!

Não vou mudar meus planos por causa dele. Não mesmo. Tirei a primeira bola da saca e joguei pro alto...

PÁ! - foi o som da pancada que eu dei na bola. Ela saiu voando e aterrisou no outro lado da quadra.

O que esse ridículo do Neji faz ou pensa não é da minha conta.

PÁ!

Eu não tenho nada a ver com os planos dele.

PÁ!

Ele que continue assim, vai perder a confiança e nunca vai conseguir nada sério com ninguém pois ninguém vai acreditar que ele pode ser fiel.

PÁ!

Ele acha que está chamando a atenção, mas está só sendo ridículo.

PÁ!

Eu te ODEIO ridículo Hyuuga Neji!

PÁ! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!

É mentira, eu te amo Neji.

Senti uma dor no meu dedo indicador direito, lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos com essa dor, e ao olhar percebi que devia ter quebrado. Ou não, talvez fosse só a dor. Eu não pretendia ter gritado, mas aconteceu, e de todas as pessoas a que veio me socorrer foi o Neji.

Que ótimo, ele está correndo até mim.

- Você está bem, Tenten?

- Estou, sai daqui!

- Eiei, calma, só quero te ajudar.

- Obrigada, eu dispenso.

- Deixa eu dar uma olhada. Você está até chorando de dor!

Minhas lágrimas não eram mais de dor, eram de raiva mesmo. Ainda assim ele me arrastou pelo braço da mão boa até a enfermaria. Fizeram uma radiografia, etc. Nada quebrado, mas foi um impacto muito forte. A enfermeira passou um gel geladinho no meu dedo e me disse pra voltar se continuasse doendo.

Mas não doía mais. Minhas lágrimas eram só de raiva mesmo.

- Tenten - disse Neji - por favor, quer me dizer qual é o problema?

Eu não aguentei. Me vi gritando entes que pudesse me conter.

- VOCÊ É O PROBLEMA! POR QUE NÃO LARGA LOGO DO MEU PÉ?

- Tenten, eu...

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO NEJI! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Mas...

- VOCÊ FICA AÍ PEGANDO AS MENINAS DO ORFANATO E ELAS LHE PEDEM DE JOELHOS PARA TER UMA SEGUNDA CHANCE, MAS EU NÃO SOU COMO ELAS!

- Tenten quer calar a boca um segundo?

- NÃO NEJI! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ, NÃO QUERO MAIS TE VER NA MINHA FRENTE, EU NÃO SUPORTARIA!

- Por quê?

- PORQUE EU AMO VOCê!

DROGA! Eu relamente me odeio. Por que eu tinha que dizer isso? Por quê?

- Tenten, cale a boca, é sério.

Eu não conseguia mais falar. Estava me afogando nas minhas lágrimas.

- Tenten, essa noite foi a melhor da minha vida, foi diferente estar com você, beijar você, tocar você...

- AH, PARA NÉ NEJ...

- EU JÁ TE MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!

Eu calei. Não porque ele mandou, mas de susto.

- Po*** Tenten, eu to aqui tentando falar e você não deixa!

- O que é tão importante que você queira me falar? - eu tentei parecer sarcástica

- Que eu amo você.

Nossa. Eu esperava tudo, menos isso.

Um galinha, pegador, pode amar alguém? Amar mesmo?

- Eu te amo Tenten...

Ele me beijou. Ele me ama! Eu o beijei de volta com todas as minhas energias, e as lágrimas que escorriam agora eram de felicidade


	26. Do alto do prédio

**Ino's POV**

E o Neji e a Tenten estão mesmo namorando.

Quando eles chegaram abraçadinhos no jantar a maioria das pessoas achou que era uma piada, até uma menina chegar pro Neji e dizer que estava a fim de ficar com ele. Nisso ele subiu na mesa do refeitório e berrou pra quem quisesse ouvir que amava Tenten e que estavam namorando. Como se não bastasse pagar o mico, ainda fez Tenten pagar junto. Ela subiu na mesa e eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado na frente de todo mundo! Não teve quem duvidasse depois disso né.

Eu não vou negar que fiquei com uma invejinha. Inveja boa, mas ainda assim inveja. Eu queria que o cara que eu amo fizesse isso por mim.

Ainda me lembro de como eu era apaixonada por Sasuke até ele aparecer. Gaara foi minha chave de libertação dessa paixão. Quando ocorreu aquele episódio na cozinha eu percebi que ele era muito mais importante para mim do que Sasuke, e com o passar do tempo eu vi que ele pertence à Sakura, não a mim, e os meus sentimentos por Gaara foram se fortalecendo, e aos poucos eu percebi que o amo.

Mas ele não é o tipo de cara que vai amar alguém.

Ultimamente ele tem voltado com esses surtos suicidas e não diz a ninguém porque. O problema é que ele está mais velho, muito mais forte e esperto, então está cada vez mais difícil controlá-lo. Então eu fui a única com disposição pra assumir o papel de "babá" dele. Ele não reclama muito, mas ele é caladão, então não dá pra saber se ele se importa ou não.

Bem, como virei babysyter do Gaara, acabei me convidando pra ir no baile com ele.

E aqui estou eu, pronta para o baile, esperando. Obviamente Shikamaru, Naruto e Neji vão com Temari, Hinata e Tenten respectivamente, e por algum motivo desconhecido Sasuke chamou Sakura. Então os meninos vão nos chamar na porta do dormitório. Estamos esperando.

Muitos minutos depois Shikamaru não se deu nem ao trabalho de bater na porta, foi entrando mesmo e deu um abraço apertado em Temari.

Enquanto os casais se divertiam eu fui até Gaara.

- Então, vamos?

- É... eu te chamei pra ir comigo?

- Não, eu me chamei pra ir com você, lembra?

- Ah, ah é...

Nós saímos todos juntos. Ao chegar no salão, eu vi Shikamaru e Temari meio que inaugurarem a pista de dança, Naruto e Hinata se assentarem num sofá (Hinata no colo de Naruto) onde eles conversavam e trocavam beijos ocasionais, e Neji e Tenten sumirem se pegando em algum canto. Sasuke e Sakura conversavam escorados na mesa de doces. Engraçado, ela paerecia estar tentando convencê-lo de algo. Será que...

Não, ela só queria dançar. Ele acabou concordando.

- Ei, Gaara-kun - eu chamei. - Vem dançar.

- Não, eu não quero dan...

Quem disse que eu dei ouvidos? Saí arrastando ele pelo salão e o abracei para dançarmos ao som de "The Only Exception", do Paramore.

Ele é um ótimo dançarino. Depois de muito tempo e muitas músicas, eu precisei ir ao banheiro.

- Gaara vem cá, me ajuda a achar a Temari.

- Pra que?

- Eu quero ir no banheiro e ela tem que vigiar você.

- Ah não acredito! Eu tenho 16 anos, posso cuidar de mim.

- Não pode não, se eu te deixar sozinho você vai voltar com aqueles surtos suicidas e eu não posso te deixar morrer.

Ele me deu um empurrãozinho.

- Vai. Eu te espero exatamente aqui.

Eu fui.

**Gaara's POV**

Eu sabia que não teria outra chance. Saí correndo pelo salão e subi as escadas. Um andar, dois, três... Foi a primeira ideia que eu tive para acabar com isso, pra acabar com essa dor que eu sentia por dentro.

Eu já perdi alguém que amava uma vez. Quando Kankurou morreu por minha causa a vida perdeu o sentido, não há nada como ver alguém de quem você gosta morrer por sua causa. Aos poucos eu fui convencido a lutar, a sobreviver, mas ainda assim apenas para que a morte de Kankurou não fosse em vão.

Mas não dessa vez. Eu a amo, e sei que ela não vai me querer. Eu não quero viver para vê-la dizer que não me quer, para perdê-la, mesmo que nunca tenha sido minha.

Então, eu tenho que morrer antes de ver a rejeição. Ino não me pertence e nunca vai pertencer.

Eu já havia pesquisado aquele lugar algumas vezes, e sabia como chegar lá. A única chance que eu tenho de morrer antes que Ino saia do banheiro.

Subir até a laje do orfanato e me jogar lá de cima.


	27. Laje

**Ino's POV**

Eu voltei do banheiro correndo e algo no fundo do meu coração já sabia.

Gaara não estava lá.

- Ino-chan! - Sakura vinha arrastando Sasuke em minha direção. - Ino-chan o Gaara! Tá no telhado! Quer dizer na laje! Ele vai... pular!

- NÃO VAI NÃO!

O desespero tomou conta de mim. Eu saí correndo e empurrando quantas pessoas estivessem no meu caminho para chegar ao teto, mas eu nem sabia como chegar lá.

Subi um andar, dois, três... Cheguei ao último.

Um corredor enorme se estendia na minha frente e lá no fundo algo que me parecia uma escada. Com certeza Gaara subiu por ali, não tem outra explicação. Eu preciso chegar lá a tempo.

**Gaara's POV**

Mais uma vez a morte parece abrir os braços para vir me buscar. Eu caminho lentamente em direção à beira da laje. Estranho. Alguma coisa molhada está escorrendo dos meus olhos.

Eu não acredito que estou chorando por Ino!

Me apresso.

A morte está impaciente.

Cada passo parece contar as batidas que restam no meu coração.

**Ino's POV**

É mesmo uma escada. Eu subo com pressa e posso perceber que há um alçapão.

Eu tento empurrar, lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos.

É pesado demais para mim.

É isso, vou desistir.

Eu me preparo para descer as escadas.

**Gaara's POV**

Estou na beirada do telhado. Aqui é bem alto, deve ser o bastante para que eu morra.

Coloco um pé pra fora da laje.

Ouço alguém me chamar.

- GAARA!

Essa voz, logo essa, me fez voltar.

**Ino's POV**

- Ino-chan! Suba!

- Hinata-chan! - o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Não, desca!

- Naruto-kun! - é claro que ele veio junto.

Eu desci.

- Como me seguiram?

- Eu vi você sair correndo. Aí Naruto-kun e eu fomos atrás.

- Abri!

Percebi que Naruto tinha subido e ele sim é forte o bastante pra abrir o alçapão.

Eu subo com toda a velocidade que tenho.

Ele está quase pulando.

Estou em choque. Não consigo me mexer, não consigo falar.

Mas há quem consiga.

- GAARA! - Naruto berrou, com toda a força de seus pulmões. Gaara voltou.

É claro que Naruto conseguiu fazê-lo parar. Eles são melhores amigos, quase irmãos, mas eu sei que daqui pra frente só eu posso salvá-lo.

- Gaara-kun! Não pule, não faça isso! - eu me aproximava aos poucos.

- Me dê um bom motivo.

É só dizer Ino. 3 palvras pra salvar a vida de quem você ama. Não deve ser tão difícil

- Eu gosto de você! - não é isso Ino. Você pode fazer melhor!

- Me desculpe, não é forte o bastante. - ele estendeu o pé.

Mas eu já estava perto o bastante pra segurar o braço dele e o puxei pra trás com todas as minhas forças.

Ele já estava mais distante da beirada.

- Então tá Ino. Te dou 5 minutos para me convencer a ficar.

Cinco minutos. Pensa Ino.

- Primeiro chega mais pra longe da beirada pelo amor de Deus!

Nós nos afastamos até um ponto que eu considerei seguro.

- Agora me diga o motivo pelo qual você está tentando se matar, talvez isso facilite a minha tarefa.

- Não.

- Diga.

- Não.

- Digaaaaaaa.

- NÃO TÔ A FIM!

- FALA LOGO!

- NÃO!

- ABRE ESSA BOCA E DESEMBUCHA!

- QUE PO***! VOCÊ QUER MESMO SABER?

- QUERO! POR QUE É QUE EU TÔ PERGUNTANO?

- EU TO APAIXONADO! PRONTO! FELIZ?

Momento choque.

- Como assim apaixonado? - eu percebi que sussurrava, mas ele continuou gritando.

- APAIXONADO! AMANDO! NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- É SIM! QUEM É A GAROTA HEIN?

- NÃO TENHO QUE TE FALAR!

- ENTÃO EU VOU ADIVINHAR!

- PODE IR TENTANDO!

- SAKURA?

- NÃO!

- HINATA?

- NÃO!

- TENTEN?

- NÃO!

- A TEMARI QUE NÃO É NÉ.

- GRANDE SENSO DE HUMOR!

- ENTÃO SÓ SE FOR EU!

- POR QUE? SÓ TEM VOCÊS DE MENINA NO ORFANATO?

- QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTATO OU PELO MENOS OLHA? É. SÓ A GENTE.

Ele não disse mais nada. Tentou voltar na direção do alçapão mas eu ainda segurava o braço dele.

- Gaara, por favor, me responda isso. Sou eu?

...

- Se for... Gaara... eu te amo! Desde aquele dia na cozinha eu senti que você precisava de mim, à onze anos. Aos poucos isso virou amor.

- Ino-chan... eu...

**Gaara's POV**

Um conflito interno começou dentro de mim.

Por um lado ela podia estar sendo sincera, e me amar.

Assim como poderia estar mentindo para me manter aqui.

Olhei naqueles olhos azuis e senti um calafrio.

Se ela estiver mentindo...

QUE SE DANE!

- É, é você Ino-chan.

Ela se jogou em cima de mim e me beijou.

**Ino's POV**

- É, é você Ino-chan.

Eu me atirei nos braços dele e o beijei com toda a intensidade que consegui reunir.

Eu estava me sentindo a menina mais sortuda do mundo!

Ele retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade e fomos meio que andando até perto do alçapão.

- Vamos sair daqui. - disse ele. Eu desci as escadas e ele veio atrás.

Ele me escorou na parede do corredor e me beijou mais uma vez.

E que beije de novo. Quantas vezes quiser.


	28. Fantasma do passado

**Sakura's POV**

Todos meus amigos estão felizes. E Sasuke-kun fez uma coisa na festa que meu coração pula só de lembrar:

Estávamos dançando. Ele está incrivelmente perto de mim.

Vejo seus lábios à milímetros de distância.

Eu consigo sentir o hálito dele na minha boca.

Alguém esbarra em nós e Sasuke se separa. Olho em tempo de ver uma cabeleira loira se afastar. Gaara está sozinho. E sobe correndo.

Bem, o resto já deu pra saber. Ele quase me beijou. Quase.

Eu nem posso culpar a Ino. Ela passou correndo com medo de que Gaara sumisse.

E Gaara pediu Ino em namoro!

Legal, agora Sasuke-kun e eu somos os castiçais do grupo.

Estou deitada lendo um livro no beliche da Ino, o meu não tem claridade suficiente porque é a parte de baixo.

Alguém bate na porta.

Temari abre e Irmã Paulina entra com um enorme Sorriso no rosto.

- Sakura-chan, sorria! É seu dia de sorte! Querem adotar você!

COMOÉQUEÉAHISTÓRIA?

Eu tenho 17 anos, quem vai querer me adotar?

- Venha à sala da Madre Superiora conhecê-lo, vamos menina! Venha!

Eu me levantei com um olhar significativo à Ino. Ela já sabia o que fazer.

**Ino's POV**

Sakura-chan me lançou aquele olhar significativo. Eu esperei que a porta se fechasse e saí correndo pela porta dos fundos. Passei pelos corredores e logo estava esmurrando a porta do quarto de Gaara.

- Vem comigo amor! - o arrastei para fora sem dar maiores explicações.

Estávamos na metade do caminho quando expliquei que Sakura-chan estava sendo adotada. Ele já conhecia o plano.

Nós andávamos pelo corredor, era preciso dar um tempo até que Sakura entrasse na sala e conversasse com quem quer que seja que queira levá-la.

Chegamos na porta e esperamos pelo sinal, mas não foi o sinal que ouvimos.

Sakura, berrava, chorava e pedia socorro ao mesmo tempo.

**Sakura's POV**

Irmã Paulina me leva até a sala da Madre Superiora. Espero que Ino esteja pondo o plano em prática.

Ela abre a porta. Há um cara escorado na mesa com os braços cruzados.

- Bem - diz Irmã Paulina. - Vou deixar vocês à sós para que se conheçam melhor.

Ela saiu.

- Olha cara, eu sei que você veio aqui com a melhor das intenções mas eu realmente não quero ir embora, então por que você não facilita as coisas e...

- Ah sim... o amor... fazemos loucuras por ele, assim como eu fiz. Não é Sakura-chan?

Eu parei para olhar o rosto do cara. Meu coração dá um pulo.

É o mesmo cara de 11 anos atrás. O que destruiu minha família.

Eu respirei fundo. " Mantenha o sangue frio Sakura" "Ino e Gaara vão te salvar"

- De certa forma eu lhe agradeço... graças à você eu conheci o Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura, está na hora de saber por que eu matei sua família, se estiver interessada.

- Claro, um papinho sempre vai bem.

- Eu sempre fui apaixonado pela sua mãe, mas no dia em que ela me trocou pelo seu pai... isso doeu, Sakura-chan

Eu entendi a dor. Não consigo imaginar Sasuke-kun com outra.

- Eu jurei naquele dia que me vingaria. E foi isso que eu fiz. Matei todo mundo.

- Ah, um crime de amor. Que motivo nobre.

Minha cabeça fervilhava, mas eu tinha que continuar mantendo a calma.

- Sakura-chan, sobrou você. Você não sabe como foi trabalhoso fugir da cadeia, mudar de aparência, de identidade, tudo para te ver. Está ficando importante mocinha.

- Eu sempre fui.

- Bem, é por isso que eu vim aqui. Para terminar o que eu eu comecei à onze anos. Mas eu não contava com uma coisa... Você ficou bem parecida com sua mãe, Sakura-chan...

Ele se levantou e veio em minha direção. Eu comecei a recuar, analisando as minhas chances. Eu podia tentar acertá-lo com um dos meus socos, mas com certeza ele era mais rápido. Eu podia gritar, mas isso só aceleraria minha morte.

Aparentemente ele está facinado demais com a semelhança entre minha mãe e eu pra me matar. Por enquanto.

Mas o que ele quer fazer continua sendo crime.

Quero dizer, estupro é crime, certo?

Ele apertou meu queixo com força puxando em direção ao rosto dele. Então eu comecei a gritar, chorar, e pedir socorro, tudo o que eu pudesse.


	29. Escada abaixo

**Ino's POV**

- ARROMBA ESSA PORTA!

Gaara meteu um chute na porta em tempo de vermos um cara tentando arrancar a roupa de Sakura. Eu fiquei parada em choque, mas Gaara arrancou ele de cima de Sakura e meteu um murro na cara dele.

Eles começaram a brigar, Gaara se esquivava muito bem e batia bastante. Eu corri até Sakura pra ver como ela estava. Então ouvi um som de soco diferente. Me virei e vi Gaara, o MEU Gaara levando um murro na cara.

Eu não pensei duas vezes, me enfiei no meio dos dois e dei uma joelhada... bem, vocês sabem onde, bem no meio das pernas do cara que estava atacando Sakura.

O tal cara ficou se contorcendo de dor no chão. BEM FEITO!

Sakura, Gaara e eu saímos correndo antes que ele se levantasse.

**Sakura's POV**

Corremos pelos corredores desesperadamente. Esbarrei em algumas pessoas mas não me importava.

Instintivamente, me lembrei de mim mesma fazendo isso à 11 anos atrás pra salvar minha vida. Do mesmo cara. Pelo mesmo motivo.

Eu não pude evitar: virava o rosto para trás à todo momento para verificar se estava sendo seguida.

Maldita mania.

Nós chegamos na escada, mas eu fui a única que não reparou. Pisei torto no degrau e tropecei.

Antes que eu pudesse entender o motivo do meu tombo eu percebi que estava rolando. Imediatamente tratei de proteger a cabeça e controlar meus ossos para não cair de mau jeito: não quero quebrar nada.

A escada é longa. Cada pancada, em cada degrau, dói muito. Mas eu tenho que me concentrar em me ferir menos, Sasuke e eu quase nos beijamos aquela vez, eu tenho que ficar bem para que ele me beije!

A escada é longa. O fim parece não chegar. Eu vejo dois pares de pés descendo atrás de mim para me parar, mas eles não vão conseguir.

Eu bato em algo e não rolo mais. É isso, cheguei ao chão. Hora de me levantar.

Eu forço o apoio nos braços mas dói muito. Não ossos, não quebrei anda mesmo, mas as pancadas foram grosseiras.

Agora eu começo a tossir, e vejo algo vermelho se espalhar no chão à minha frente, seguido por um gosto de ferrugem e sal.

Legal, agora eu estou tossindo sangue.

Me deito no chão de barriga pra cima. Vejo vários pontinhos pretos na minha frente, que vão ficando cada vez maiores... Ainda vi um par de olhos verdes e outro de olhos azuis antes de apagar.

**Ino's POV**

Sakura-chan rolou por toda a escada e parou no chão. Ela tentou se por de pé, mas acabou tossindo um pouco de sangue e deitou-se no chão de barriga para cima. Eu consegui ver os olhos dela, mas em seguida ela apagou.

- Gaara-kun - eu tirei o celular de Sakura do bolso de trás da calça dela. - Eu sei que você deixou o seu no dormitório, liga pra polícia pegar o cara e pruma ambulância.

Eu vi ele discar um número curto.

- E você, vai ligar para... - ele quis saber, uma vez que eu tirei o meu celular do bolso.

- Sasuke-kun.

Ele fez uma cara confusa.

- AH FALA SERIO! VOCÊ PASSA O DIA INTEIRO COM ELE E NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ELE AMA A SAKURA? AFF, OS HOMENS SÃO TODOS IGUAIS.

- Alô?

- Oi, Sasuke-kun. Você pode vir aqui na escadaria do salão principal? Temos um problema.

- O que aconteceu?

- Só venha. - e desliguei.

As pessoas começaram a aglomerar em volta. Eu me mantive perto de Sakura enquanto Gaara tentava dispersar um pouco a multidão.

Então ele chegou. E viu.

- SAKURA-CHAN! O QUE HOUVE AQUI?

Eu narrei todo o episódio pra ele enquanto ele segurava a mão dela com leveza.

A ambulância chegou. Eles imobilizaram Sakura em uma maca e levaram para a ambulância. Sasuke e eu fomos atrás.

- Ah, me desculpe. - disse um enfermeiro. - Só um acompanhante na vã.

- Vá Sasuke! - eu disse. - Neji tem 18 anos, ele me leva depois com o Gaara!

Sasuke fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

**Sasuke's POV**

Eu nunca me senti tão mal na minha vida. Ver Sakura na minha frente daquela forma...

Eu venho tomado juízo à algum tempo, já sei que a amo e sei que ela me ama. Mas sou covarde demais pra dizer isso à ela mesmo sabendo que ela teria uma reação positiva.

Mas não mais. Se ela sair... _Quando_ ela sair dessa vou dizer tudo.

A ambulância chegou no hospital e desceram levando Sakura-chan.

Meu amor.


	30. FIM

**Sakura's POV**

Eu e Sasuke dançamos ao som de "You Belong With Me", da Taylor Swift.

Estávamos em um coreto, sozinhos...

Ele puxou suavemente meu rosto para perto do dele e nós nos beijamos.

Seus lábios eram doces e suaves nos meus...

A música parou. O coreto se dissolveu, assim como Sasuke-kun e o beijo. Eu não me sentia mais em pé, agora eu tinha a sensação de estar deitada com algo pesado sobre meu corpo, mas macio e quente. Minha cabeça estava em algo macio.

E foi aí que a ficha caiu.

Eu me lembrei do episódio na escada, o tombo. Com certeza eu estava em um hospital.

Abri meus olhos.

Na mosca! Quarto de hospital, a televisão ligada no multishow. Ino estava assentada no sofá.

- Ino-chan! - eu chamei.

- Sakura-chan! Finalmente!

- Há quanto tempo...

- Dois dias.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e um Gaara descabelado saiu. Ino estava lá, é claro que ele também ia estar.

Mas sem querer ser insensível, não é nenhum deles que eu quero ver agora.

- Ino-chan, - eu chamei. - Sasuke-kun, cadê Sasuke-kun?

- Eu chamo. - disse Gaara, saindo pela porta do quarto.

- Sakura, ele veio com você pra cá na ambulância. Desde que você rolou naquela escada ele não come nada e nem dorme.

- E porque ele não está aqui?

- Eu o obriguei a ir na lanchonete comer alguma coisa.

- Fez muito bem, obrigada.

Ficamos por um longo tempo em silêncio. Até Gaara entrar no quarto com Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke's POV**

Eu cutucava meu sanduíche sem a menor vontade de comer.

Sakura-chan tomava conta dos meus pensamentos.

Eu imaginava se já estava na lanchonete por tempo bastante para fingir que tinha comido algo e voltar para o quarto quando eu vi o garoto de cabelos ruivos vir em minha direção.

Pronto, aconteceu alguma coisa com Sakura-chan. Se eu me jogar do orfanato como ele próprio quis fazer uma vez será que eu morreria rápido o bastante para me encontrar com Sakura no céu?

Será que eu fui bom o bastante para ir para o lugar onde ela inegavelmente estará?

- Sasuke, venha, Sakura-chan acordou.

Eu me levantei correndo da mesa e fui correndo até o elevador.

O botão era lento demais, o elevador era lento demais...

Larguei minhas tentativas e abri a porta da escada. Subi correndo um andar, outro, mais outro. Eram sete.

Cheguei exausto no andar dela mas continuei correndo. Abri a porta e encontrei uma Sakura sorridente deitada na cama.

- Gaara-kun - disse Ino. - eu tou com fome. Me leva na lanchonete!

Eles saíram. Fome nada, ela comeu há 30 minutos, só quer me deixar à sós com Sakura-chan. E eu prometi que quando ela acordasse eu diria. É agora.

- Como se sente, Sakura-chan?

- Bem. Algumas dores, mas bem.

Eu peguei a mão dela.

- Eu fiquei muito preocupado, Sakura-chan. Nunca mais me dê um susto desses!

- Tá bem. Do jeito que você está eu devo estar melhor. Quando foi a última vez que você comeu alguma coisa ou dormiu um pouco?

- Há dois dias, antes de você cair da escada. - ela sorriu.

- Coma alguma coisa, por favor!

- Viu. Vou comer.

Me aproximei dela. Percebi que passava o clip de "You Belong With Me" da Taylor Swift na TV.

**Sakura's POV**

Que irônico. Logo a música do meu sonho.

Eu fiz uma forcinha para sorrir antes de fechar os olhos. Doeu. Mas Sasuke não precisa saber desse detalhezinho.

Os lábios dele tocaram os meus.

O engraçado é que eu acabei de sonhar com isso mas nem de longe foi tão bom quanto é de verdade.

Os lábios dele são ao mesmo tempo doces e quentes, ele me beija com um certo cuidado, com certeza por causa da forma como eu rolei pela escada, mas ainda assim com muita vontade.

Nós nos separamos em busca de ar. Ele sorria.

- Sakura-chan, eu amo você.

- Eu também, Sasuke-kun.

Gaara e Ino não custaram a perceber que algo tinha acontecido na breve ausência deles.

Sasuke se assentara na cama ao meu lado e eu deitei a cabeça no colo dele. Mil vezes melhor que o travesseiro.

No dia seguinte eu recebi alta, e a receita de um analgésico para a dor.

Sasuke cuidava de mim como uma boneca, comprou o remédio pra mim e não desgrudava de mim hora nenhuma, a não ser para dormir, isso depois de fazer todas as meninas garantirem que cuidariam de mim.

Até o dia do bilhete.

Eu já estava completamente recuperada, e Sasuke não me tratava com cuidado mais. Não mesmo. Era quente, forte e suave.

E eu recebi o bilhete dele combinado um encontro no porão à noite.

Quando eu cheguei ele estava mesmo lá.

- Obrigado pelo convite Sakura-chan.

- HEIN? Mas foi você quem me chamou!

- Não foi não!

A porta se fechou e ouvimos o barulho de chaves.

- EU-NÃO-ACREDITO!

- Calma Sakura-chan, tem uma carta olha:

Era um bilhete:

_Essa é a nossa vingancinha por aquela noite._

Esperamos que curtam.

ASS: Neji e Tenten.

Que ótimo. Tinha uma caixinha junto. Ao abrir vi que estava cheia de camisinhas. Há há. Muito engraçado.

- O que você acha Sasuke-kun?

Ele me abraçava por trás.

- Acho que seria um pecado desperdiçar o presente que eles nos deram.

- De acordo.


End file.
